Consecuencias
by marieta88
Summary: Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias... Porque hasta nuestra felicidad puede hacer sufrir a los demás...
1. Capítulo 1

**__****Introducción**

**Esta ****historia**** es ****una**** continuación ****del ****fic**** "El ****comienzo****" antes ****de ****leerla ****os ****recomiendo ****leerlo****: **

**http/s/4293476/1/Elcomienzo**

**Bien**** la ****historia ****está ****ambientada**** 18 añ****os ****después ****del**** fin ****de ****ese ****fic****, ****ósea**** 21 añ****os ****después ****de**** la ****shippuden****. ****Los ****protagonistas**** son la ****generación ****de ****los ****hijos ****de ****Naruto**** & Co. Es ****una ****historia ****sobre ****amor****, ****sexo****, ****celos****, ****amistad****, ****hermandad****... Una ****historia ****sobre**** lo ****que ****podían ****ser ****unos ****adolescentes ****normales ****pero**** con ****las ****intrigas ****del ****mundo ****de ****los**** ninja.**

**Quizás ****al ****principio ****os ****cueste ****engancharos**** a la ****trama****, ****pero ****después ****todo ****se ****va ****aclarando****...**

**Sin más ****os ****dejo ****un**** pequeño ****prefacio**** (****una ****introducción ****utilizando ****una ****escena ****futura****) y ****el**** primer ****capitulo****: **

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

_La muchacha corría desesperada por las calles mojadas por la humedad de la noche, no sabia donde se dirigía, solo quería alejarse de aquella habitación, de la verdad sobre lo que había pasado esa noche y de su dolor. _

_Pensó en volver a casa con su madre y su tía, hablarían largo rato y después su prima insistiría en dormir con ella, como tantas otras noches. Pero se había dejado todas su pertencias atrás, con él, y lo único que llevaba encima era un vestido y unas sandalias, ropa nada cómoda para un viaje tan largo. El dinero no la preocupaba, tenia muchos contactos y cualquiera estaría dispuesta a ayudarla._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta de la aldea agotada por su carrera y llena de moratones por las veces que se había caído sobre la calzada mojada, se dio cuenta de que no podía huir, no podía abandonar su dolor y no podía dejar a Karura aunque en fondo la odiase y se odiase a si misma por odiarla, porque también la quería más que a nadie en el mundo._

_Y lloró, lloró durante horas sintiéndose impotente por el daño que sin planearlo se habían echo los unos a los otros. ¿Tendría aquello solución?_

_Su padre la diría," Pequeña, todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte"_

* * *

El sol que se filtraba a través de las cortinas dio de pleno a la chica sacando reflejos dorados de su cabello y haciendo que se despertara.

Karura bostezo y dio media vuelta para volver a dormir, debían ser algo más de las 8 de la mañana y no tenía ninguna misión. Abajo en la cocina alguien, su madre, preparaba té y abría y cerraba cajones mientras murmuraba para si misma. En las habitaciones contiguas a la suya oía roncar su padre y su hermano gemía en sueños, prefirió no pensar que estaría soñando el menor de los Nara.

Temari había retirado la tetera del fuego y Karura supo lo que pasaría a continuación… _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y…_

-¡SHIKAMARUUUUUUU!-Karura soltó una risita y se destapó los oídos. Como cada mañana desde hacía más de 18 años Nara Temari se encargaba de hacer de despertador familiar. Sonó el timbre y su madre no volvió a chillar pero oyó a su padre bostezar y soltar un _mendokusai, _y a su hermano dar un golpe a la pared porque habían interrumpido su sueño.

Shikamaru salió al pasillo al mismo tiempo que su hija, los dos en pijama, despeinados y bostezando de manera idéntica como padre e hija que eran. Shikamaru era el mismo de siempre, solo que más maduro y cada día más parecido a su padre, Karura era idéntica a su madre, aunque su cabello era algo más oscuro y su piel más clara.

El hombre le dio un beso en la frente a Karura que gruño a modo de saludo y entro en el baño. Shikamaru bajo a desayunar.

Karura se estaba lavando la cara cuando oyó la voz de Asuma en el salón y como venia siendo normal en los últimos tiempos la dio un vuelco el corazón, se maldijo a si misma y decidió bajar a desayunar sin más.

En la cocina Temari y Asuma charlaban animadamente mientras Shikamaru que seguía dormido jugaba con una pasta.

La mujer se había conservado perfectamente todos estos años, ya no tenía 20 años, pero nadie podía negar que seguía siendo muy atractiva. Y Asuma era idéntico a su padre excepto en algunos detalles que había sacado de su madre. Su personalidad abierta y sencilla le convertía en un hombre muy agradable que traía locas a muchas mujeres de la aldea, aunque el solo buscaba diversión con ellas. Se podría decir que era un mujeriego pero, ¿que había de malo en eso? Nada, absolutamente nada. Oh, excepto por un pequeño detalle con nombre y apellido, Nara Karura, que en ese preciso instante entraba en la cocina. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo a Asuma, como cuando eran niños. Asuma fingió una sonrisa de inocencia y se giró a ver a Karura, mal echo, la chica llevaba un pijama, si ese ínfimo trozo de tela se podía llamar pijama, demasiado sexy, la sonrisa de Asuma se desvaneció. Karura percibió que Asuma le estaba haciendo un escáner visual e intento hacer como si no se daba cuenta.

-Buenos días Asuma-kun-dijo sonriendo y se giró para sacar café de un estante, Asuma no pudo evitar ir a posar la vista al culo de la chica. En ese momento Shikamaru, que no debía estar tan dormido, carraspeó y Asuma giró la cara. El hombre le miró advirtiéndole, Karurita estaba prohibida… Temari suspiró cansada de los celos de Shikamaru pero a un así miro con reproche a Asuma, Karura era un cría.

A todo esto Karura se preparaba un café como si aquel tenso silencio no fuera con ella.

-Shika amor-empezó Temari. _Peligro-_pensó Shikamaru-_algo me va a pedir…-_La valla del jardín tiene algunas tablas sueltas, ¿harías el favor de mirarla?

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-No le hacia ninguna gracia dejar a esos dos solos.

-Si, tiene que ser ahora, porque supongo que el señor cuando vuelva de la misión se ira a la taberna con Choji y al final me tocara arreglarlo a mi.

Shikamaru suspiró y acabó su té de un trago, era mejor hacer caso a Temari, siempre llevaba razón… Se levantó de la silla y siguió a su mujer no sin antes lanzarle un mirada de advertencia a Asuma. Cuando Karura se sentó a desayunar sobrevino un largo silencio, solo se oía la ducha en el piso de arriba presumiblemente su hermano se duchaba con agua presumiblemente fría y a sus padres medio discutir medio reír en el jardín. Karura bebía café y mordisqueaba una galleta si demasiadas ganas, tampoco es que hiciera normalmente las cosas con ganas y Asuma repasaba mentalmente su lista de cosas por las que no debía desear a Karura.

-¿Os vais de misión mi padre y tu? ¿O solo vienes a gorronear?-preguntó Karura y se llevó la cuchara a la boca arrebañando los restos de café. Asuma se quedó perdido en algún lugar entre el escote y los labios de la rubia…

¿Eh?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos. _Es la hija de Shikamaru y Temari, sobrina del Kazekage… Podría morir atravesado por una sombra, aplastado por un montón de arena, arrastrado por un tornado…_- Perdona que te diga pero yo ya desayunaba en esta casa antes de que tu nacieras, y sí, ahora nos vamos, un par de días, también viene mi primo.

-¿Kosuke?-preguntó Karura, en realidad Kosuke y Asuma no eran primos, mejor dicho eran primastros pero vivían en la misma casa y la madre de Asuma, Kurenai, estaba casada con Kiba el tío de Kosuke y ellos se trataban como si tuvieran la misma sangre.

-No, no ese primo, Konohamaru.

-Ah, ya me extrañaba mi que Kosuke se fuera a una misión sin avisar…

_Kosuke, esa es la principal razón por la que no debo tener nada con Karura, ellos son novios._

-¿Y que tal te va con Kosuke?

-¿Con Kosuke? Pues como siempre, yo pienso, Sakumo actúa, Kosuke la caga y Lee-sensei hace el memo… Y aun así somos unos de los mejores equipos jounin…

Asuma rió, si eran si duda el mejor equipo…

-No me refería como equipo sino como novios.

-¿Novios? ¿Kosuke y yo?-Karura empezó a reír como si Asuma hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo-Novios dice…

-¿No lo sois?-Si se paraba a pensar ninguno de los dos le había dicho nunca que fueran novios, pero el lo suponía-No se, como os he visto en actitudes digamos cariñosas pensé que lo erais.

-Pensaste mal, lo mío con Kosuke es solo sexo, bueno sexo y una amistad de toda la vida.

Asuma miró a Karura con los ojos abiertos al máximo, sexo, solo sexo se atrevía a decir como el que comenta el color del cielo… Empezó a sentir una mezcla de deseo, instinto protector y… ¿celos? Karura miró divertida la reacción del chico y sonrió traviesa. Kosuke bebió lo que le quedaba de té en un intento por calmarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue ahogarse. Karura se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua.

-¿Pasa algo con que tenga sexo con Kosuke?-preguntó sentándose a su lado-¿Estás celoso?

-Si, digo no, por supuesto que no estoy celoso…-Asuma giró la cara incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Karura, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió- Pero, ¿No crees que es un poco pronto?-preguntó mientras daba un calada.

-¿Pronto? Tenemos 18 años, no me iras decir que tu con 18 años eras virgen.

-No, claro que no, pero… tú eres distinta.

-No soy distinta Asuma, no soy distinta al resto de las chicas de la aldea, no soy distinta a ninguna de las mujeres con las que hayas estado-dijo Karura acercándose a él-¿Porque no me puedes ver como a una mujer?

-Karura-susurró Asuma intentando calmarse-Ni te imaginas lo consciente que soy de que eres una mujer, y eso es lo que me da miedo…

-No me tengas miedo Asuma-dijo Karura quitándole el cigarro a Asuma mientras se acercaba aun más-No muerdo.

Bien se había acabado el autocontrol, si ella quería se lo daría, y a la mierda la lista de razones, a la mierda su vida. La agarró de la nuca y la atrajo hacia el tomando sus labios posesivamente, la chica hizo un ruidito de satisfacción y se entregó al beso con entusiasmo. Karura sabía a café, juventud y deseo, sabía a prohibido. Asuma sabía a tabaco, experiencia y deseo, sabía a prohibido. Asuma perdió el control y pegó aun más su cuerpo al de Karura, joder si eso no acababa ya seria capaz de tomarla encima de la mesa en esa cocina…

-¿Pero que cojones estáis haciendo?-Nara Shikaku estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirando con incredulidad la escena que tenia ante sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo, negro como el de su padre suelto, largo hasta los hombros y húmedo por la ducha e iba vestido con una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones desgastados. Era una fotocopia de su padre de joven excepto por los ojos azules y porque tenia mas sex-appeal, si eso era posible…

-Joder Shikaku que susto-dijo Karura llevándose una mano al pecho y separándose un poco de Asuma-Por un momento pensé que eras papa.

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera sido-dijo Shikaku entrando en la cocina y sirviéndose un café-Deberías ser mas discretos.

-¿Se lo dirás a Shikamaru?-preguntó Asuma.

-No, ¿por quien me tomas?-contestó Shikaku tomando asiento enfrente de la pareja. Karura miró a su hermano fijamente y después pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Soy un hombre poco exigente, tres cigarrillos y un favor.

-Toma la cajetilla entera y pide lo que quieras-dijo Asuma con sorna.

-Ya me pensare el favor-dijo Shikaku guardándose el tabaco en el bolsillo-Es un autentico placer hacer tratos con vosotros.

-Maldito extorsionador…

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que morrees a la persona equivocada en el lugar equivocado, calenturienta hermana.

Karura estaba a punto de contestar pero se cayó porque sus padres se acercaban.

-Vamos Asuma se nos hace tarde-dijo Shikamaru sin advertir la tensa atmósfera que rodeaba a los tres jóvenes.

-Si sensei-dijo Asuma levantándose-Karura, Shikaku, nos vemos.

-Chao Asuma, adiós adorado padre.

-Adiós papá.

-¿Ni siquiera vais a levantaros a despedir a vuestro padre?-preguntó Temari. Los hermanos Nara se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron al tiempo que negaban.

-Se esta muy a gusto aquí sentado además, ¿lo haría el por nosotros?

Temari tuvo que reconocer que no, _maldita panda de vagos…_

-Yo os acompaño y me despido, he quedado con Sakura y las demás para pasar el día.

-¿Y quien nos va a dar de comer?-preguntó Karura indignada.

-Tenéis comida en el frigo, espero que el hambre os pueda más que la vagancia… Y no hagáis locuras.

-Si mamá-contestaron al unísono los Nara.

-Vamos mujer, llegaremos tarde-se quejó Shikamaru. Temari asintió y salieron de la casa.

En cuanto se oyó la puerta de la casa cerrase Karura le lanzó una galleta a su hermano que le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!

-Te jodes y si vuelves a llamarme calenturienta te haré sufrir.

-¿Es que no lo eres? Si no llego a parecer os ponéis a follar aquí mismo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Bueno puede que un poco, pero eso no te da derecho a insultar a tu hermana mayor, además que tu no eres un santo, esta mañana te he oído gemir, ¿qué estarías soñando?

El recuerdo del sueño de esa noche volvió a Shikaku con fuerza y la ducha fría quedo inútil, todavía podía sentir sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo si cerraba los ojos, había sido un sueño demasiado real quizás era una premonición… No, no lo era, solo era el sueño de un amor imposible.

Karura miro fijamente a su hermano mientras el rostro de este pasaba de un saludable sonrojo a un rojo tomate en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

-Vaya, parece que ese sueño fue aun más explícito de lo que pensaba… Por fin mi hermanito demuestra tener sangre en las venas, ¿y quien es la afortunada?

Shikaku rió ante la pregunta de su hermana.

-Jamás lo adivinaras, es más mejor no lo intentes porque sea quien sea jamás será posible.

-Nada es imposible en esta vida-replicó Karura.

-Esto te seguro que si-contestó Shikaku y bebió un trago de café dejando a su hermana intrigada. Le hubiera gustado sincerarse con Karura, pero ya lo había echo con Hikari y le había valido el rechazo de esta y no podía peder ahora a su hermana también.-Y, ¿a que juegas con Asuma?

-No lo se, no se si es pasión, si es amor, no tengo ni idea… Lo único que se es que me apetece arriesgarme para descubrirlo.

-¿Y que harás con Kosuke?

-Pues…

--

Temari llamó al timbre de la residencia Uchiha, era una casa enorme y majestuosa rodeada de un inmenso jardín y algo alejada de la zona residencial de Konoha, le abrió la puerta el primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura, Itachi, de 16 años que era idéntico a su padre en todos los aspectos.

-Buenos días Temari-san, pasa, mi madre no tardara en bajar.

-Gracias Itachi-dijo Temari entrando a la casa, en el salón otros dos muchachos la saludaron, Takeshi de 13 años levantó levemente la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para hacer una inclinación y Naruto de 11 años la saludó con la mano sin apartar la vista de su videojuego. Mientras Itachi reprendía sus hermanos alguien agarró por la pierna a Temari.

-¡Hey! Pero Shiro, ¿que haces en pelotillas por la casa?

El pequeño de 4 años se rió, se dio una palmadita en el culo y salio corriendo otra vez, pero fue interceptado por su madre en la puerta que le puso una camiseta a traición.

-Temari siento hacerte esperar, pero es que hoy estoy niños están revoltosos-dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de vestir al pequeño, le dejó en el suelo y le dio un pequeño azote en el culo, el niño miró a su madre con sus ojitos verdes brillantes y cara de carnerito degollado y su madre suspiró resignada y le revolvió el cabello. El niño sonrió y fue corriendo a molestar a su hermano Naruto haciendo que perdiera la partida.

Se montó un revuelo entre los gritos de Naruto hacia su hermano, las risas de Shiro, Takeshi pidiendo silencio e Itachi reprendiendo a todos a la vez. El revuelo cesó de inmediato cuando Uchiha Sasuke entro en el salón portando a la pequeña Haruko de algo más de un año en brazos. Itachi y Takeshi desviaron la mirada avergonzados por su aptitud pero Naruto y Shiro volvieron a discutir, el tocayo del Hokage no pensaba dar el asunto de su videojuego por zanjado. Sakura suspiró y se acercó a su marido.

-Nunca debimos llamarle Naruto, fue una señal sobre su desobediencia-dijo Sakura y Sasuke sonrió, luego se dieron suave beso en los labios y Sasuke paso a la pequeña a su madre que la sentó en su carro. La niña vestida con un vestido rosa como sus cabellos infló los mofletes indignada por que la hubieran separado de su padre y Sakura la dio una muñeca para tranquilizarla.- ¡Shigueru, Takeo! ¡Si queréis que os acompañemos hasta la academia, vamos!

Los dos niños de 9 y 7 años salieron corriendo de la cocina y saludaron a Temari listos para ir a la academia.

-Vale, yo me llevo a Haruka y Shiro, Shigeru y Takeo se van a la academia, y tú te quedas con los otros tres. Portaros bien y no estéis todo el día vagueando.

Los tres muchachos asintieron, Sasuke despidió a su esposa y los demás salieron en dirección a la academia. Temari iba al lado de Sakura que empujaba el carrito dentro del cual Haruko decapitaba a su muñeca mostrando que había heredado la violencia de su madre, los tres niños iban un poco mas adelante hablando animadamente. La rubia se sintió un poco nostálgica recordando cuando sus hijos eran así de pequeños y siempre la acompañaban a todos sitios, aunque en el fondo compadecía a Sakura y la consideraba un poco loca por haber tenido siete hijos…

Llegaron a la academia que estaba igual que siempre y se pusieron a esperar allí a las demás. Ino fue la primera en llegar llevando consigo a sus dos hijos, Inoichi un niño de 9 años rubio como su madre y robusto, y la pequeña Cho de 6 que era un verdadera preciosidad con sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y esos mofletes tan estrujables. Inoichi fue a reunirse con Shigeru que tenia su misma edad y la niña se quedo hablando con las mujeres haciendo gala de su labia. Un rato más tarde llego Kurenai con su hija Akira y la perrita blanca de esta, Akako. Cho corrió abrazarla y las dos se pusieron a reír y bromear, las pequeñas tenían la misma edad y eran muy amigas. En ese momento llego el terremoto rubio llamado Uzumaki Hiroko, era una niña rubia, delgada, con los ojos de su madre, que era lo único que tenia de Hinata, porque lo demás era todo de su padre su personalidad, sus bromas y su constancia. Llevaba un vestido naranja y dos coletas que se movían graciosamente mientras corría, se unió al abrazo de las otras dos y sin despedirse de nadie la tres corrieron hacia la academia.

-¡Hiroko! ¡Hiroko espera!-chilló Hinata que acababa de llegar. La niña se giró y le hizo un gesto a su madre antes de entrar al edificio. Hinata suspiró.

-No desesperes Hina, ha salido a su padre-dijo Tenten que no tenía hijos en edad de ir a la academia, solo a Hikari que ya tenía 15 años.

-Bueno ya estamos todas, y ahora, vamos gastarnos el dinero de nuestros maridos en nosotras mismas-dijo Ino entusiasmada. Todas rieron y se prepararon para su día de mujeres.

Fueron al salón de belleza, donde les dio un masaje un masajista buenorro, Ino insistió en hacerse un tratamiento en el pelo y obligó a Temari a hacer lo mismo alegando que tenían que mantener su pelo en un mundo en el que ya casi no quedaban rubias naturales y Kurenai se hizo un rejuvenecedor.

-Va, Kure, si estás estupenda-dijo Temari.

-Cariño, quince años de gravedad separan tu tetas de la mías, y eso no me lo quita nadie.

-Si, pero tu conseguiste a un hombre quince años menor y el mío solo tiene tres menos…

Las dos mujeres rieron, y Sakura que llevaba los rulos puestos y leía una revista susurró:

-Pedófilas…

-Tu calla hacedora de bebés-replicó Kurenai. Temari se carcajeo y Sakura se sonrojó mientras Shiro gritaba que se aburría.

-Calla hijo. Y si os digo que creo que estoy embarazada otra vez…

Las otras cuatro mujeres se levantaron de sus lugares y empezaron a interrogar a la pelirrosada.

-Pues este mes no me ha venido el periodo y bueno…

-¿No será que estas menopausica?-preguntó Ino mientras sonreía con cuidado pues llevaba puesta una mascarilla

-¿Y no estarás tu gilipollas? En serio no bromeéis.

-¿Y que pasa, que Sasuke es muy machito para ponerse un condón, o es que os gusta tener críos?

-No puedo negarle un hijo a Sasuke, pero os juro que este es el último, si hace falta me hago una ligadura de trompas o paso el resto de mi vida en celibato, pero yo no tengo más partos…

-Eso dijiste cuando nació Shiro… Y vamos que todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, y más ahora que tengo que comprarle ropita a mi futuro ahijado o ahijada-dijo Ino.

--

Cuando llegaron al restaurante horas mas tarde todas iban cargadas de bolsas y se reían como adolescentes.

-Eh, ¿no es este el restaurante donde celebremos el compromiso de Naruto y Hinata y que yo estaba embarazada?-preguntó Temari mientras se sentaban.

-El mismo-contestó Sakura que intentaba sentar a Shiro mientras Haruko la tiraba del pelo-Hacia años que no veníamos por aquí.

-Si. ¿Os acordáis lo que dijo Tenten aquella noche?

-¿Lo de Kakashi y Anko, y que Kakashi tenían muy buen culo?-contestó Kurenai

-No, lo de que Sakura y Sasuke iban a tener muchos mini-Uchihas, fue una premención,

Todas se rieron menos Sakura y Tenten empezó decir que tenía poderes adivinatorios.

-Dejar ya el cachondeo a mi costa… Yo de esa noche me acuerdo de lo que dijo Hinata sobre que dentro de 40 años todos íbamos a estar juntas todavía, eso si que fue un buena premonición.

-Si, tienes razón frentuda… Ahora vamos a brindar por nosotras, porque sigamos siempre juntas y porque nuestros hijos aun más felices que nosotros.

Todas brindaron y la pequeña Haruko empezó a aplaudir.

_¿Podrá la nueva generación ser feliz? ¿Servirán de algo todos los brindis?..._

* * *

****

**Este capi ha servido para conocer a los hermanos Nara... ¿A que juega Karura? ¿Que consecuencias tendrán sus actos?... ¿Que esconde Shikaku?... Lo sabréis en próximos capis ;) **

**También habéis conocido a toda la chiqui-panda, aunque salen muy poquito en el resto del fic. Y habéis comprobado que Temari y las demás se han convertido en unas marujas con clase xD**

**En el próximo capi conoceremos al resto de personajes y abr lemon... Pobre Rose con lo poco que la gusta... Eso me recuerda...**

**FELICIDADES ROSE-SENPAI!! Wii, hoy es el cumple de Rose y también ha nacido mi fic, así que me pareció buena idea que amadrinara el fic. Así que ya sabéis si alguno hace una critica no constructiva sobre el fic, Rose le pegara una buena golpiza, y también me pegara una golpiza a mi si tardo mucho en actualizar...**

**Besitos!! ¿Reviews? .**


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Nuevo capi!! Se que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, he tenido todo tipo de problemas aparte mis neuronas están de huelga... De todas formas no tengo excusa, gomen...

Este capitulo es largísimo y su nivel de acción es inversamente proporcional a su extensión, lo siento mucho pero es lo que hay, los capis que vienen serán mucho más cortos y mucho más emocionantes, pero que muy emocionantes ;)

* * *

_En la aldea de Konoha la mayoría de habitantes duermen, pero el Hokage no conoce horarios ni horas de sueño, porque su deber es velar por la seguridad de su aldea…_

Naruto pegó un bostezo enorme y miró con preocupación a Karura y Shikaku que estaban delante de su escritorio a punto de caerse de sueño.

-¿Por qué nos has llamado a estas horas?-preguntó Karura o más bien ladró, solo había dormido seis horas antes de ser despertada de forma cruel.

-El trabajo de los ninja no tiene horarios Karura, recuérdalo-Karura bostezó y asintió de mala gana-Os he llamado porque tengo una misión importante que daros, y como vuestro padre no esta vosotros sois unos de los estrategas en los que más confió…

-A falta de pan, buenas son tortas, ¿no?-dijo Shikaku con sorna y su hermana rió.

Naruto bufó, esos chicos eran tan buenos como su padre, pero el doble de problemáticos…

-Dejar de quejaros y escuchar atentamente, esto que voy a contaros es bastante grave…

--

Hikari intentaba tragar su desayuno mientras fingía sonrisas hacia su familia. La verdad es que tenia muy pocas ganas de sonreír y comer, solo deseaba poder olvidarse de todo y dejar de pensar en Shikaku. Se reprendía una y otra vez a si misma por su debilidad, se suponía que era una kunoichi, que tenia que mantenerse serena en cualquier situación, pero a la hora de la verdad no era más que una pusilánime… Comprobó con horror que estaba apunto de volver a llorar, intentó pararlo como fuera y bajó la mirada para que nadie lo viera.

-¿Te pasa algo Hikari?-preguntó en ese momento Himeko.

-No-susurró Hikari-Nada en absoluto, la maldita alergia- _¿Alergia en invierno? Un aplauso para Hikari… _Himeko no la creyó nada, pero prefirió no insistir.

Himeko era la hija mayor de Naruto y Hinata, tenia 16 años, era rubia como su padre y llevaba un peinado muy parecido al de su madre de joven, aunque su pelo era aun más largo. Sus ojos eran como los de su madre, y también su piel y su cuerpo eran muy parecidos los de Hinata, de hecho de todos sus hijos Himeko era la que mas se parecía a Hinata. De su padre a parte del pelo rubio había sacado la sonrisa y la cabezonería.

Hikari era la única hija de Neji y Tenten, tenia 15 años y poseía una belleza increíble fruto de la fusión de lo mejor de sus padres. Su pelo era castaño y largo hasta cintura, pero siempre lo llevaba recogido en un moño, su rostro era una mezcla de los rasgos se sus padres, los ojos y la nariz de su padre y la sonrisa y expresividad de su madre. Tenía un cuerpo ágil y proporcionado fruto de sus entrenamientos.

Su personalidad… De niña era tan cariñosa y efusiva como su madre, pero como los años había despertado características de su padre como el mutismo, la frialdad y algo de soberbia, características que parecían acentuadas en las últimas semanas y que hacían que Minato empezara a llamarla la princesa de hielo. Hablando de Minato, el mediano de los Uzumaki hizo su aparición en ese momento por la cocina. Iba todavía en pijama y se sentó a desayunar mientras se rascaba el trasero. Su madre le reprendió con una sonrisa y le sirvió el desayuno, estaba claro que Minato era el preferido de la mujer.

Era un muchacho alegre y despreocupado, y se parecía mucho a su abuelo del que había heredado su nombre. Nadie en su sano juicio odiaría a un chico así y Hikari se preguntó cuando había perdido el juicio. Desde que sabía la verdad no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que Minato, tuvo ganas de sacar un kunai y desgarrarle en ese momento. Ese pensamiento solo la hizo sentir más desgraciada y empezó a llorar de verdad, por suerte Hiroko acababa de tirarse encima su leche con cacao y nadie la prestó atención, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina. Cuando llegó al patio trasero donde normalmente entrenaba, apoyó la cabeza en el poste de la veranda y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran. Llevaba unos minutos allí cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas antes de saludar con una inclinación de cabeza.

-_O hayou gozaimasu,_ _musume(1)_

_-Konnichiwa, otousan(2)_

-¿Qué te pasa?-Neji Hyuga miró a su hija con detenimiento mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla la chica desvió la mirada hacia el suelo incómoda y se recostó contra el poste.

-Nada, nada en absoluto.

-Pensé que no eras de la que lloraban por nada Hikari, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?

-Lo se padre…-contestó Hikari, se quedó mirándose las manos un rato pensando que era absurdo mentir a su padre, pero por otro lado tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad… Neji miraba a su hija esperando pacientemente que empezara a hablar- Es por Shikaku y Minato… ellos, yo… Ya no puedo ser su amiga, no puedo…- Hikari respiró hondo, realmente el problema era todo suyo, suyo y de sus sentimientos, si ella no se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo ahora estaría riendo con él y ayudándole a hacer un plan de conquista, ¿saldría bien ese plan?

El corazón de Hikari se estremeció ante esa posibilidad y se volvió a sentir horrible, prefería que Shikaku estuviera solo antes de que estuviera con otra persona, y menos si esa persona era un hombre, si era su amigo, su primo…

¿Cómo se había enamorado Shikaku de Minato? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el y no ella? Ella que era una mujer y no hombre, ella que era la opción lógica y normal… _Porque el amor no tiene lógica _

¿Por qué Shikaku la había confiado su secreto sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de ella? ¿Y por que ella le había dicho cosas tan insensibles e hirientes a su mejor amigo? ¿Por que odiaba a Minato, el que había sido siempre como su hermano? _Porque los celos son un sentimiento horrible que nos vuelven crueles y estúpidos_

¿Y que haría ella si algún día Minato corresponde a Shikaku? ¿Cómo se sentiría? A esa pregunta no tenia respuesta, solo dolor un dolor que la hizo tirarse a los brazos de su padre y llorar como hacia años que no hacia.

Neji que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado esperando que Hikari prosiguiera, apretó a su hija contra su pecho y la acarició la cabeza. Algo grave pasaba, era raro que Hikari le abrazara y mucho más que dejara que la viera llorar.

Supuso que su hija no le iba a contar nada más e intento adivinar que pasaba. Era algo sentimental, un problema de adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando tienes 15 años, muchas hormonas revolucionas y el carácter y físico de Hikari, Minato y Shikaku.

-Hikari, ¿pasa algo grave de verdad? ¿algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? ¿algo que debamos saber vuestros padres?

Hikari levantó la cabeza del pecho de su padre y negó algo más calmada.

-No, papá, de verdad, siento haberte preocupado, creo que estoy dramatizando todo demasiado y que dentro de un tiempo nos reiremos de todo esto-dijo esto tragándose sus sentimientos, sus celos y su tristeza y fingió un sonrisa. Eso era algo que mucha gente admiraría, su capacidad de sobreponerse y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero en el fondo eso dolía más que quedarse en su habitación llorando…

Así que volvió a tragarse ese dolor y lo guardó en un rincón de su alma, y cuando Minato le dijo que les habían convocado para una misión le dedicó una sonrisa y fue a por sus armas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y Neji entró en su despacho y se puso a revisar unos documentos del clan con la misma actitud concentrada e indiferente de todos los días pero lleno de preocupación por dentro.

--

Shikaku bostezó por quinta vez en el último minuto y miró el reloj, las 9 y diez…

-¿Donde se habrán metido estos?-preguntó a su hermana y Kosuke que estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol con un perro negro gigante.

-Pues conociendo a los metro-sexuales de Itachi y Makoto habrán tardado media hora en arreglarse y Himeko les habrá dado una paliza…-contestó Karura medio en broma mientras de desperezaba. Kosuke a su lado rió a carcajadas y Shikaku puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar el reloj- No desesperes hermanito que por muy tarde que lleguen los Uzumaki and Co. llegaran antes que Sakumo, mira que el chaval es perfecto y para un defecto que tiene su padre se le pega…-Esta vez Kosuke no rió, frunció el ceño y se acercó a Karura.

-Y si Sakumo es tan perfecto, ¿por qué follas conmigo?-la preguntó al oído. Karura se sonrojó pero enseguida reaccionó.

-Porque soy imbécil-contestó y le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago asustando a Kuromaru que se estaba quedando dormido y gruño.

-Capulla…-dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos, Karura le miro con rabia y se llevo la mano a la espalda dispuesta a sacar su abanico, Kosuke se cagó, metafóricamente y levantó las manos- Vale Karura tranqui, ¿me perdonas?-preguntó con ojitos de perrito abandonado. Karura se ablandó y cesó en su intento de homicidio, ese chico podía con ella…

-Vale, pero que corra el aire.

-Como gustes-dijo Kosuke apartándose- Pero que conste que se que si te acuestas conmigo es porque estoy muy bueno-Añadió poniendo una posturita. Karura suspiró e intentó no reírse.

-Bien me has pillado eres tan irresistible, tan apetecible, tan… ¡estúpido y creído!

Karura se hizo la dura pero la verdad es que Kosuke si estaba muy bueno… No se podía decir muy bien a quien se parecía, tenia un aire a su padre pero todo el mundo decía que también se parecía mucho a su tío Kiba, la verdad es que a Karura eso poco la importaba no creía que Iruka o Kiba hubieran tenido nunca ese cuerpo, esa boca, ese toque de rebeldía y chulería que la volvía loca… ¿Desde cuando estaba tan salida? Ayer se había enrollado con Asuma en su cocina y ahora, si no estuviera Shikaku, hubiera saltado encima de Kosuke… Sin duda se estaba volviendo una calenturienta.

Respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse en la misión, ya tendría luego tiempo de pensar en sexo. ¿Seria con Kosuke o con Asuma? Se sentía poderosa…

En es momento cinco personas llegaron, dos chicos que iban discutiendo, una chica que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, un chico que se desternillaba de risa y la otra chica parecía estar en su mundo.

-¡Si vuelves a tocarme el culo te matare!

-Uy mira como tiemblo, que miedo me da el gran Itachi con su gran Sharingan… Si se que te ha gustado, venga reconoce que eres gay.

-¡No soy gay! Cállate de una vez…

-¡Cállate tú!

-No, ¡Cállate tú!

-No, ¡tú!

-¡CALLAROS LOS DOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-gritó Himeko agarrando de las orejas a sus dos compañeros de equipo-Si no os juro que os meto un rasengan por el culo.

-A mi no, eso le va a más a Makoto.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-¡Maricón! ¿Es que no lo eres?

-Si, lo soy, y a mucha honra, pero no me has llamado eso, ¡me has llamado uke(4)!

-¿Qué mas dará?

-Da mucho, que a ti no te importe que te pongan ese precioso culito que tienes como la bandera de Japón no significa que a los demás tampoco.

Y vuelta a empezar con la pelea, esta vez física, hasta que Kakura se cansó, desenfundó el abanico y se plantó delante del trío. Los tres tragaron saliva, cuando Karura se ponía violenta daba mucho miedo. Se levantaron e hicieron una inclinación a modo de disculpa.

-_Gomen nasai, _capitana-dijo Himeko- Es que estos dos me sacan de quicio.

-Estamos en una misión, si no sois capaces de comportaros con algo de seriedad os quedareis en casa.

Los tres volvieron a hacer una inclinación, Kosuke y Minato estaban muertos de la risa y Shikaku cruzó una mirada con Hikari que siguió impasible y miró con desprecio a los demás cansada de su actitud. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo a Karura pero en ese momento alguien apareció en una nube de polvo blanco y la pegó tal susto que se cayó de culo al suelo.

-Perdona bonita no era mi intención asustarte-dijo Sakumo sonriendo a Hikari mientras la ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantar, Hikari rechazó la ayuda y se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa mientras le miraba con rabia. Karura soltó una risita por lo bajo pero fingió enfado al dirigirse a Sakumo que no la dejo decir nada y empezó a disculparse-Siento la espera pero es que no os lo vais a creer cuando os lo cuente, veréis…

-Sakumo, no tengo tiempo para tus excusas así que ahórratelas.

-Si capitana-contestó Sakumo haciendo un gesto militar y sonriendo ampliamente. Era una fotocopia de su padre de joven excepto porque no llevaba ninguna mascara y sus ojos eran mas grandes y claros, como los de su madre. Karura bufó, era imposible enfadarse con Sakumo Hatake.

A Himeko le esta empezado a cabrear la aptitud despreocupada de Sakumo y le miró con reproche. _Oh cielos, me estoy volviendo una amargada, hace unos días este chico me caía genial y ahora le tengo asco porque simplemente parece feliz… _No pudo evitar mirar a Shikaku con algo de rabia y tristeza, y mucho resentimiento. El chico respiró hondo e intentó ignorar la mirada de la que había sido hasta hace poco su mejor amiga, y habló con su hermana.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Bien esta es una misión de espionaje, escucharme todos con atención, hay indicios de que ninjas de Konoha tiene tratos con ninjas extranjeros. Los Ambus han localizado lo que podría ser el cuartel general de esta gente y nosotros nos encargaremos de inspeccionar el terreno y ver cuanto de cierto hay en esto indicios.

Himeko puso cara de horror y silabeó la palabra traición sin llegar a decirla, no era una palabra que a los ninja les gustara utilizar.

-¿Y no seria mejor que investigaran los Ambus?-preguntó Kosuke.

-No, en estos momentos Naruto-sama no se fía ni de su propia sombra, digamos que nos envía a nosotros porque tiene la certeza de que no somos traidores.

-Por supuesto que no lo somos-dijo Himeko-Soy su hija.

-Pues por eso. Nos deslazaremos en cuatro grupos, Himeko e Itachi irán delante de Kosuke y yo, y nosotros investigaremos el cuartel, Shikaku y Makoto seréis el grupo de refuerzo en caso de que lo necesitáramos, y Sakumo, Hikari y Minato se encargaran de vigilar el terreno y ayudarnos en caso de emboscada-Todos asintieron conformes incluso el perro-No quiero que hagáis nada por vuestra cuenta y ceñiros al plan y a mis ordenes. Si me pasa algo la capitana seria Hikari y si todo sale mal Minato, quiero que vuelvas a la aldea inmediatamente con toda la información que puedas.

-¿Y porque tengo que ser yo el que vuelve y deja abandonados a sus compañeros?

-Porque eres el más joven, así de simple.

-Y el mas débil…

-No seas absurdo Minato, y ahora, ¡vamos!

Los nueve salieron corriendo a través de frondoso bosque…

--

Llevaban algo más de media hora corriendo y todos los intentos de Makoto por entablar conversación habían quedado inútiles, el Nara no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar pero el sabia por experiencia que lo necesitaba…

-Bueno, ¿Qué te cuentas?-preguntó por segunda vez en los últimos diez minutos obteniendo por segunda vez silencio por respuesta-¿Sabes? Ayer me folle a Minato, estaba claro que ese chaval tiene talento de uke…

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntó Shikaku que solo había procesado las palabras, Minato y uke.

-Que quiero que me expliques que cojones te pasa, que parece que estés tonto y te llegan a ojeras al suelo.

-¿Qué te cuento antes? ¿Lo de Minato o lo de Hikari?

-Umm, lo de Minato, suena más interesante.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto…-procedió a relatarle sus sueños con Minato que cada día se volvían más explícitos y más comunes hasta el punto de no dejarle descansar, Makoto se reía y le llamaba pervertido-…Oye, si no te lo tomas con un poco de seriedad paso de hablar contigo.

-Vale, vale… Bueno lo de los sueños es normal, tienes 15 años, todas las hormonas revolucionadas y eres un gay reprimido.

-Shhhh, dilo un poquito más alto que se entere todo el mundo y que de paso nos descubra el enemigo.

-¡VES! Tienes que salir del armario de una vez, te vas a pudrir con las mantas como sigas así. Nadie sabe quien eres…

-Se lo conté a Meiko y a ella no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que contártelo a ti…-Cuando Shikaku tenia casi 14 años había decidido que no le gustaban las mujeres para nada y había aceptado que le gustaban los hombres, desde ese momento su mayor preocupación era el día en el que su padre y abuelo se enteraran… Se lo contó a Meiko porque de todas las personas que conocía era a la que más confianza la tenia, que menos prejuicios tenia y que mejores consejos daba. Menos en lo de la confianza en todo lo demás su prima no le había defraudado.

-Tu prima me lo contó a mi porque ella vive en la arena y no puede cuidar de ti, porque yo soy gay y te comprendo, y porque sabe que no te voy a dejar hacer ninguna chorrada.

Makoto había nacido en la aldea de la arena donde se había echo amigo de Meiko en la academia, ella era una cerebrito marginada por aquel entonces y el un niño afeminado, se convirtieron en inseparables hasta que la madre de Makoto murió y su padre se enamoró de una ninja de Honoha decidiendo ir allí a vivir. Se graduó en la academia y entró en el equipo de Hikari e Itachi siendo ya oficialmente gay. En Konoha había echo amigos muy importantes pero ninguno como Meiko, que le había sacado de la depresión en la que entró cuando su padre y su madrastra murieron en una misión hacía dos años…

Shikaku observó a Makoto, cuando se perdía en los recuerdos del pasado su semblante se ensombrecía y sus ojos perdían brillo, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo se Makoto, y de verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, eres un gran amigo.

Makoto abrió sus ojos verdes al máximo y abrazó a Shikaku con fuerza.

-Gracias maricón.

-De nada Makoto y no me llames así, y quita tus manos de mi culo, ¡ya!

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que si me dejaras te iba a quitar lo de reprimido de un po…

-¡Cállate! Jamás seré tu uke…-Shikaku aceleró el paso y se giró para sacarle la lengua a Makoto que le siguió amenazándole con violarle. Al rato Shikaku paró encima de una gran rama e hizo frenar a Makoto.

-¿Al final vas a dejarme violarte?

-No, hemos llegado a la zona que indicó mi hermana…_Karura, ¿me recibes?_

_-Alto y claro hermanito-_La voz de su hermana le llego a través del intercomunicador(3)–_Himeko, ¿Nos ves?_

_-Si, Karura, ¿Qué le has hecho a Kosuke?-_preguntó la usuaria del byakugan al ver los cortes y heridas que decoraban el cuerpo del chico.

_-Digamos que se ha puesto pesadito y le he tenido que enseñar quien manda aquí._

A través del aparato les llegó la voz de Kosuke quejándose y los gritos de Karura llamándole pervertido…

_-¿Podríamos centrarnos en la misión por una vez?-_preguntó con voz cortante Hikari que acababa de entrar en la frecuencia.

_-Tienes razón Hikari, no es momento para tonterías. Bien, Himeko, Hikari, ¿Qué podéis ver?_

_-Yo veo el "cuartel", es una pequeña cueva, solo hay dos hombres vigilando y una mujer dentro, los tres son de Konoha…-_dijo Hikari-_ Tienen almacenadas grandes cantidades de dinero, arsenal y comida. Tiene toda la pinta de mercado ilegal…_

_-¿De cuanto dinero y cuantas armas estaríamos hablando?_

_-Dinero, tanto como el que ganaríamos los nueve en una vida, y armas, nada que la tía Tenten y Hikari no pudieran reunir ellas solas._

_-Eso es demasiado dinero y pocas armas, no están tramando un golpe de estado, están robándonos…_

_-¿Insinúas que ese dinero lo han sacado de Konoha?_

_-De donde si no… ¿Hikari hay mas protección?_

_-Por lo que Minato y yo vemos solo hay un par de hombres más haciendo guardia por los alrededores, pero hacen tanto ruido que los oiríamos mucho antes de que nos descubran. Estos son de la arena…_

_-Vaya, parece que el tío también esta en problemas…-_dijo Shikaku-_Y bien capitana, ¿Cómo actuaremos?_

_-En vista de que la protección es mínima solo Kosuke y yo nos acercaremos, Himeko e Itachi quedaros donde estáis y en caso de que tuviéramos problemas acercaros también. Los demás vigilar los alrededores e interrogar a los de la arena, confió en vosotros._

_-Claro Karura._

_-Como digas hermanita._

_-Hai, capitana…_

Shikaku cortó la comunicación y le comunicó las órdenes a Makoto, el chico asintió, los dos bajaron de un salto del árbol y procedieron a inspeccionar la zona.

-Al final no me has contado lo de Hikari…

Shikaku que iba andando delante de Makoto se paró y se apoyó en un árbol.

-Le conté a Hikari que soy gay y que me gusta Minato.

-¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto Makoto que no le lo podía creer- ¿Y que tal a reaccionado?

-Pues la principio se quedo pálida y no reaccionaba, y luego…Digamos que lo mas bonito que me dijo es que le daba asco-Shikaku cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de su amiga y apretó lo puños con rabia.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¿Pero quien se ha creído que es? De verdad no me lo puedo creer, sabia que esa chica era fría e insensible pero nunca pensé que tuviera tantos prejuicios, pensé que le importabas…

-Hikari no es fría e insensible, ella… Bueno la verdad es que ya no se que pensar sobre ella.

--

Hikari situó con su byakugan a los dos enemigos y a Makoto y Shikaku que se habían parado a hablar, tuvo el presentimiento de que hablaban sobre ella pero prefirió concentrarse en la misión. Cuanto antes volvieran a casa antes tendría que dejar de fingir tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos Himeko?-preguntó entonces Minato.

-Vosotros dos ir a por el que esta hacia el norte, yo iré a por el otro.

-No voy a dejar que vayas tu sola.

-Voy a llamar a Makoto y Shikaku-contestó Hikari costándola pronunciar la ultima palabra.

-Bueno, pero cuídate.

-Hikari-dijo en ese momento Sakumo que llevaba rato sin hablar-¿Estas bien?-preguntó sonriendo.

Hikari se sorprendió de que el chico se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo la pasaba.

-Si, estoy perfecta-Era la tercera vez en el día que mentía cuando la hacían esa pregunta y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa vez era la que más le había costado. Sakumo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y a la chica le dio la sensación de que podía leer su mente.

-Bueno pues en ese caso me voy mucho mas tranquilo. Vamos Minato.

-Hai

Los dos jóvenes se fueron y Hikari se permitió unos segundos de silencio antes de emprender su camino.

_-¿Shikaku?-_preguntó activando el intercomunicador.

_-¿Qué pasa Hikari?_

_-Sakumo y Minato están detrás de uno de los enemigos-_Era la primera vez que hablaban desde la confesión de Shikaku, era extraño, Hikari tartamudeaba y la voz Shikaku detonaba cierto rencor que se clavó como una estaca en el corazón de la chica-_Nosotros iremos a por el otro, no os mováis de donde estáis, ahora mismo me reúno con vosotros._

_-De acuerdo._

Hikari cortó la comunicación y suspiro antes de seguir su camino. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraban los otros Shikaku hablaba con Karura por el intercomunicador.

_-Shikaku abortamos la misión, todo esto es una maldita trampa. Reuniros todos y no os mováis hasta que llegué yo._

_-Ok. _Escucharme, quedaros aquí yo voy a por los otros, ahora mismo vuelvo.

-Espera Shikaku-dijo Hikari pero fue demasiado tarde porque el chico ya se había ido, se mordió el labio preocupada. Miró a Makoto que la estaba mirando con una mezcla de rabia y asco-¿Y tu porque me miras así?

-¿Y como quieres que mire a una asquerosa homófoba?

-Mira Makoto tú no sabes nada de mi así que haz el favor de no insultarme.

-Te insulto si me da la gana niñata-dijo agarrándola del brazo-No sabes el asco que me dan las personas como tú, que se creen tan perfectas que pueden juzgar a los demás.

-¡Suéltame!-Hikari se soltó del brazo del chico al mismo tiempo que un kunai lanzado desde la maleza se clavaba en la piel de este.

-¡Joder!-gritó Makoto llevándose una mano a la herida sangrante. Hikari activó el byakugan y localizó al enemigo.

-Es el otro de la arena, quédate aquí yo me encargo de él.

Makoto asintió y se arrancó el kunai buscando algo con lo que parar la hemorragia.

Al rato llegaron todos los demás y Himeko se acerco a él angustiada, consiguió para la hemorragia con sus mínimos conocimiento médicos.

-No es grave pero deberíamos ir a Konoha antes de que se te infecte, podrías perder el brazo.

-No os preocupéis por mí, ir a ayudar a Hikari.

-No creo que necesite nuestra ayuda.

Minato, Karura y Shikaku fueron a donde estaba Hikari. La chica enrollaba su pergamino y a sus pies había un cadáver.

-Joder Hikari, lo has dejado que parece un erizo-dijo Minato examinando el cuerpo del hombre.

Hikari suspiró y desactivó el byakugan, normalmente no actuaba con tanto sadismo y crueldad pero estaba de un humor de perros. Una vez más calmada la rabia dio paso a la tristeza y la impotencia que las palabras de Makoto la habían producido…

-¿Qué ha pasado con la misión? ¿Cuál era la trampa?

-Cuando nos acercamos a la cueva, esta desapareció, era un maldito genjutsu. Luchamos con los tres ninjas que estaban allí, que se suicidaron tomando veneno cuando se vieron derrotados, lo mismo hizo el otro ninja de la arena, supongo que para que no les sacáramos información, y este también lo hubiera echo si les hubiera dado tiempo…

-¿Y que sentido tiene que hagan correr un rumor de traición, filtren una información falsa y nos tiendan una trampa? Esta claro que sabían que les íbamos a derrotar…

-No lo se Hikari, quizás quieran distraernos, burlarse de nosotros o volvernos locos. Lo que esta claro es que no pienso seguir con este asunto, que se encarguen los Ambus o ninjas de otro nivel, no pienso poneros en peligro otra vez-Karura cerró los ojos un momento cansada física y mentalmente-Venga, volvamos a casa.

--

Hikari observó las nubes que se volvían cada vez más oscuras conforme se acercaban a Konoha, aun así entre ellas se filtraban algunos rayos de sol.

Parecía que el cielo reflejaba los sentimientos de los integrantes de esa misión, el sentimiento general era de tristeza, rabia e impotencia por la misión y sus asuntos personales pero había rayos de sol que se encargaban de iluminarles el día. Rayos como Himeko que sonreía a sus compañeros de equipo y hacia carantoñas a Makoto, o como Minato y Kosuke que hacían reír con sus bromas a Karura y Shikaku.

Los únicos que no reían eran Hikari a la que se veía afligida y triste, y Sakumo que iba a su lado con una expresión indescifrable.

-Parece que comienza la estación de lluvias-comentó Hikari mirando el cielo.

-Si-contestó Sakumo levantando la vista-Eso parece.

-Dicen que las lluvias se llevan los malos sentimientos que acumulamos durante el resto del año, que nos purifican por dentro y nos preparan para la primavera… ¿Tu crees que es cierto?

Hikari miró fijamente al chico que desvió su mirada hacia Karura que reía escandalosamente a unos metros de ellos y contestó:

-No lo se Hikari, pero espero de corazón que sea así-Miró a los ojos de Hikari mientras sonreía y la chica volvió a tener la sensación de que podía leer su mente. Le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa triste y apagada, pero la primera sonrisa sincera que dibujaban sus labios en todo el día…

--

_(1) Buenos días, hija_

_(2)Hola, padre_

_(3)El aparatito que usan el team Gai & Co. en la saga del rescate de Gaara. __Rose y yo estuvimos un buen rato devanándonos los sesos para ver que nombre le ponía, que si auricular, walkie-talkie… Al final casi me manda a la mierda (que carácter tiene esta mujer ¬¬) y la cosa se quedo como intercomunicador._

_(4)Uke: proviene de la palabra ukeru ("recibir" en japonés). Desempeña el papel "pasivo" en las relaciones sexuales. Normalmente es menor y/o más bajo y pequeño que el seme. Anda que Rose, no saber lo que es un uke..._

* * *

******No me gusta nada, nada como me ha quedado el capi pero se que lo que viene no os va defraudar, lo haré lo mejor posible, lo juro!**

**Al final no ha habido lemon (poor Rose...) pero en el próximo habrá.**

**Ahora vosotros me dejáis un review y me hacéis feliz, ¿verdad?**

**Besoss**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nuevo capi!! Últimamente estoy tardando un poco más en actualizar espero que podáis comprenderme, paciencia :)**

**Este capitulo es bastante intenso y algo precipitado tanto en la cantidad de hechos que en ocurren como en el tiempo que he tardado en escribirlos...**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la aldea caía una fina lluvia, que como ya había dicho Hikari, indicaba el inicio de la temporada de lluvias, unas lluvias que formarían parte de los recuerdos de todos durante mucho tiempo…

-Himeko, Itachi, encargaros de llevar a Makoto al hospital inmediatamente.

-_Hai_ capitana-contestó Himeko y ella y Itachi salieron corriendo rápidamente hacia el hospital.

Karura les miró alejarse y suspiró, no la gustaba nada acabar las misiones con heridos.

-Bien, Sakumo y Kosuke me acompañaran a entregar el informe de la misión al Hokage, y vosotros tres iros a casa-dicho esto Karura, Sakumo y Kosuke corrieron hacia el domo del Hokage y los más jóvenes se quedaron quietos un momento hasta que Minato echo a andar hablando alegremente. Shikaku le siguió con desgana y Hikari ando hacia su casa como si fuera sola.

Al rato Minato harto de hablar y que sus compañeros no le contestaran y de esa tensión que de la noche a la mañana había surgido entre ellos se paró en seco y les encaró. Shikaku le miró serio y Hikari intentó seguir andando pero Minato la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres pesado?-preguntó Hikari mirando a los ojos tan parecidos a los suyos del rubio.

-Que me expliquéis que coño pasa y si tiene que ver algo conmigo.

-Lo que me pase o me deje que pasar no es asunto tuyo, bueno en parte si, pero no soy yo la que te tiene que explicar-Hikari se giró y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Shikaku. El chico no dijo nada y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Minato, simplemente siguió andando con una cara indescifrable. Hikari se zafó del brazo del rubio y siguió a Shikaku.

-Eres un maldito cobarde-susurró al oído del moreno con desprecio-Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-Olvídame Hikari, y no me des lecciones de moral cuando tu eres la primera que oculta sus sentimientos detrás de una capa de frialdad-Había comenzado a llover con fuerza y Minato observaba a sus amigos discutir aunque no llegaba a escuchar lo que decían. Shikaku se giró para ver al rubio y sonrió-Minato vamos corre, si nos quedamos aquí quietos nos helaremos-dijo esa última palabra mirando a Hikari de nuevo. Minato suspiró y fue corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos aun sin entender que pasaba del todo-¿Te apetece un tazón de ramen del Ichiraku Minato? Yo invito-En ese momento al rubio se le olvido toda su preocupación y sonrió entusiasmado.

-Pues claro que me apetece, amigo. ¿Te vienes Hika?-preguntó pero la chica ya se había dado media vuelta y caminaba en dirección contraria al puesto de ramen-¿Hikari?...

--

-Venga Makoto, esta noche te quedaras aquí y no hay más que hablar-dijo Sakura obligando al joven a tumbarse. Makoto suspiró resignado y Hikari soltó una risita.

-Pero Sakura-san me encuentro perfectamente y odio los hospitales-se quejó el chico.

-La herida no es grave pero podría tener complicaciones, además con el tiempo que hace, tu solo en tu casa… No, que te quedas aquí y punto.

-Pero…

-¡Makoto deja de contradecir a mi madre!-dijo Itachi y añadió a su oído-Es mejor una noche en el hospital que un mes con el cuerpo destrozado…

Sakura frunció el ceño intentando saber que le decía su hijo a Makoto pero en ese momento llego una enfermara que la distrajo. Observó los resultados de los análisis del chico y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Chicos iros a casa antes de que comience a diluviar. Himeko-chan dale recuerdos a tu padre, últimamente no le veo nunca.

-Lo haré Sakura-contestó la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madrina-Y tu Makoto cuídate, mañana te traeré un desayuno especial.

-Gracias princesa, seguro que aquí me matan de hambre-Himeko le guiño un ojo mientras abría la puerta-Vamos Uchiha.

-Adiós mamá.

-Adiós cariño, en una horita llego a casa, por favor hacer la cena y darle la medicina a la niña.

-Vale… Hasta mañana marica.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames marica?!

Como contestación Itachi salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Se oyó la risa de Himeko en el pasillo, Sakura le miro seria, por un momento Makoto pensó que se había enfadado por su "pelea" con Itachi hasta que la mujer le plantó sus análisis en las narices.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto?

-Tu eres la médico, no se que te voy a explicar-contestó Makoto mirando hacia otro lado- Lo que pone ahí es solo asunto mío, tú no eres mi madre.

-Como si lo fuera-contestó Sakura sentándose en la cama- Aparte soy tu médico y tú eres menor.

-Sakura de verdad, solo fue una vez, fue una tontería…

-Las drogas no son tonterías Makoto, y menos en un ninja. Se que fumáis porros, incluido mi hijo y no me gusta, pero comprendo que soy jóvenes, todos hacemos tonterías…-Makoto tosió intentando no reírse, ¿Sakura fumando?-Pero no voy a permitir que os paséis de la raya…Nunca mejor dicho, hay gente que ha muerto por una sola raya de cocaína, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sakura de verdad te juro que no volveré a meterme nada aparte Itachi no tiene nada que ver en esto, el es demasiado inteligente para eso…

-Confió en ti Makoto-dijo Sakura mientras le revolvía los rizos al chico-Se que no es fácil crecer sin padres pero nos tienes a todos aquí, por favor no hagas tonterías…

--

Himeko e Itachi andaban bajo la lluvia, no les importaba mojarse, eran ninjas y era agradable caminar por la aldea cuando estaba tan tranquila.

-Por lo menos así no nos persiguen tus fans-dijo Himeko mientras se echaba el cabello rubio hacia atrás. Itachi hizo un gesto de desagrado al pensar en la chicas que se empeñaban en perseguirle siempre por toda Konoha-Deberías darle una oportunidad a alguna, así dejarían de perseguirte, no es que a mi me importe pero últimamente empiezan a ponerse agresivas conmigo, me consideran una rival…

-Lo eres-Himeko abrió los ojos al máximo y miró al Uchiha-Quiero decir, tú eres más guapa y más inteligente que todas esas.

Himeko rió e Itachi rezó para que no notara su sonrojo, lo que había dicho era un gran verdad e incluso podría añadirle más cosas, su simpatía, esa mezcla de delicadeza y dureza, y prefería no pensar en su cuerpo, eso nunca le llevaba a nada bueno…

-Bueno, ¿Y de que me sirve ser guapa e inteligente si mis dos compañeros de equipo son gays?-preguntó Himeko intentando desviar el tema de su persona.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy gay?-preguntó Itachi acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Himeko y levantando la voz bajo la lluvia que ya podía considerarse diluvio.

-Muchas para que me lo crea…

Itachi agarró a Himeko de ambos brazos y la obligó a mirarle.

-No soy gay y punto-dijo a centímetros de su cara. Himeko le miro así con la lluvia mojándole el pelo y sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos y sintió que se iba desmayar, pero era hija de Uzumaki Naruto no se desmayaría delante de un Uchiha.

-Pues demuéstralo-contestó retando al chico a salir con una de sus fans, lo que no imagino es que elegiría a la fan oculta…

Itachi se acercó a un más a ella y posó sus labios sobre los de Himeko que abrió la boca por sorpresa dándole la oportunidad al chico de profundizar el beso, en ese momento Himeko perdió la posesión de su propio cuerpo correspondiendo al beso con ansias. Cuando Itachi se separó de ella con una sonrisita de suficiencia ella le miro con la boca entreabierta y el rostro rojo de vergüenza e ira.

-Bueno creo que con esto jamás volverás a atreverte a decir que soy gay-dijo Itachi fingiendo indiferencia hacia el beso que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando y que se moría por repetir, pero si algo tenía un Uchiha por encima de todo era orgullo.

Himeko cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla sin su permiso solo para hacerse el machito? Abrió los ojos y estiró la mano derecha para pegarle al chico la bofetada de su vida. Itachi que no se lo esperaba se llevo la mano a la mejilla dolorida y miró a la rubia con incomprensión.

-Nunca Uchiha, nunca vuelvas a humillarme de esta manera o te matare, te juro que te mato-Himeko dijo esto al chico que seguía mirándola sin entender agradeciendo al cielo por la lluvia que ocultaba sus lagrimas. Se giro muy dignamente y echo a andar en dirección contraria sin importarla el rodeo que tendría que dar, dejando a Itachi bajo la lluvia con cara de tonto…

--

Karura cerró la puerta del despacho del Hokage de un portazo al salir dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

-Venga Karurita relax, gritarle al Hokage no te ha llevado a ningún lado-dijo Kosuke intentando tranquilizarla.

-Pues por lo menos me he quedado a gusto-dijo Karura mientras caminaba por los pasillos-¿Y tu que piensas?

-Pues que no debimos abandonar la misión-dijo Sakumo- No se, deberíamos indagar hasta el fondo de este asunto…

-Y se indagara pero no seremos nosotros, esto se escapa de nuestras manos y no pienso poner en peligro a nadie de mi equipo, pero bueno ahora lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa y dormir hasta mañana hasta la hora de comer…

-Dudo que tu madre te lo consienta-dijo un hombre con coleta cuando ya estaban en la salida.

-¡Papá!-chilló Karura y abrazó a su padre en un arrebato cariñoso muy poco común-¡Ya has vuelto de la misión!

-Si hace nada que hemos vuelto-dijo Asuma situado detrás de la escena fraternal. Cruzó su mirada con la de Karura que le sonrió pícaramente.

-Esto Sakumo-dijo Shikamaru separándose de su hija ajeno al cruce de miraditas que si que percibió Kosuke-Hace nada nos cruzamos con tu padre, se va de misión dos semanas y te estaba buscando para despedirse.

-Gracias Shikamaru-san voy a buscarle, adiós gente.

-Karura, ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Kosuke a Karura a la que en ese momento Asuma decía algo al oído muy disimuladamente, la rubia asintió y se despidió de su padre no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Asuma.

Karura caminó junto a Kosuke bajo la lluvia un rato, el chico iba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y su perro le seguía moviendo el rabo, varias veces el moreno había intentado decirle algo para luego quedarse callado…

Karura pasó de la extraña actitud de su amigo y se despidió de él en el centro de Konoha con la excusa de ir a comprar algo para cenar confirmando a Kosuke sus sospechas…

--

-Deberíais iros ya esta lloviendo demasiado-dijo el viejo del Ichiraku a los dos jóvenes que tenia delante. Minato miró hacia atrás e hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

-Ni aunque estuviera granizando renunciaría a otro plato de ramen, además somos hombres fuertes, ¿verdad Shikaku?

El moreno que estaba perdido entre las gotas de lluvia que bajaban por el pelo del su amigo solo atino a decir un _¿eh?_ mientras volvía al mundo real.

-Mírale-dijo Minato-Lleva así toda la noche, me da a mi que se ha dado un golpe y se ha quedado tonto…

-No, no, esta claro que lo que le pasa a este chico es que se ha enamorado, ¿no has visto la cara de panoli que tiene?

-Eh, dejar de decir tonterías solo estoy un poco distraído, últimamente me esta pasando de todo…-Shikaku apuró lo que le quedaba de ramen y el viejo le hizo un gesto a Minato indicando que estaba totalmente seguro que estaba enamorado-Oye Minato vamos ya.

-Bueeno, pero me quedo con hambre, ya cenare algo en mi casa.

-Tío pero si te has comido seis tazones…

-¿Y?-pregunto Minato sonriendo-Adiós viejo.

-Adiós señor.

-Hasta pronto chicos.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron rumbo a sus casas bajo la lluvia, uno miraba distraído a las nubes negras que descargaban sobre la aldea y el otro examinaba la expresión de su amigo mientras meditaba las palabras del vendedor de ramen.

Minato se detuvo en medio de la calle mientras en su cabeza analizaba los hechos acontecidos en los últimos días y encontraba la solución al problema. Shikaku siguió andando mientras subía el cuello de su chaleco intentando protegerse del viento.

-Shikaku espera-El moreno se giró a su amigo que tenía una expresión seria nada común en él-Hablemos un momento-dijo señalando un soportal a su lado.

Shikaku se acercó al rubio y los dos se refugiaron de la lluvia bajo el tejadillo de un ruinoso edificio abandonado.

-Shikaku ya se que os pasa a Hikari y a ti-dijo Minato muy convencido, Shikaku miró a su amigo con pavor, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?-Estáis enamorados.

-Te equivocas-dijo Shikaku aliviado.

-No, es la solución más lógica, tenéis una discusión de pareja porque tu eres un vago y ella una orgullosa y no os atrevéis a dar el siguiente paso…-Minato dijo eso dándoselas de entendido y amigo comprensivo mientras Shikaku deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra o le cayese un rayo encima para poder cortar esa conversación-Lo que no entiendo es en donde entro yo en ese problema, no entiendo porque dijo antes Hikari, a no ser…-Shikaku cerró los ojos preparado para la burrada que diría ahora su amigo-A lo mejor Hikari no ha olvidado el beso que nos dimos, no, es poco probable porque…

-¡¿Cómo?!-Dijo Shikaku agarrando al rubio de los brazos-¿Cómo que te besaste con Hikari?

-Eh, sí, hace ya, pero no te preocupes yo la bese y ella me rechazó, fue una chorrada…

Shikaku apretó más a Minato mientras algo en su interior le exigía venganza hacia Hikari por atreverse a estar tan cerca de Minato. Al final lo soltó y se apartó hacia la pared intentando volver a pensar razonadamente.

-Te equivocas Minato, te equivocas en todo…

-¡Pues dime la puta verdad, porque estoy hasta los mismísimos de aguantar vuestras tonterías! Joder Shikaku se supone que somos amigos y ni siquiera tienes confianza conmigo…

-No es eso Minato-Shikaku se estaba poniendo nervioso, sabia que tenia que hacer algo porque sino perdería hasta la amistad de Minato, y no podía con eso-No es eso…

-¿Entonces que es? ¡¿Qué es?!-preguntó Minato empujando a Shikaku contra la pared para hacerle reaccionar-Joder Shikaku…

No supo lo que le llevo a hacer aquello, tal vez fuera la lluvia que caía con tanta fuerza, la violencia con la que le preguntaba Minato o que se había cansado de guardar sus verdaderos deseos por tanto tiempo, el caso es que beso a Minato, le beso con desesperación y violencia, sin obtener respuesta por parte del hombre que amaba y con la sensación de que estaba tirándose a un precipicio. Cuando paró miró a Minato a los ojos directamente cansado de bajar la mirada por tanto tiempo y ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Lo que pasa es que me he enamorado de ti, Minato…

El rubio se separó de Shikaku tanto como le permitió la pared y le miró como si estuviese loco, no entendía nada, nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor ni dentro de su amigo, ni siquiera sabia lo que pasaba dentro de él…

Shikaku observo la reacción de Minato, por lo menos no le había pegado…

Sonrió tristemente y se alejo de allí poco a poco andando bajo la lluvia, ya le explicaría a Minato todo y le perdería que olvidara aquello y siguiera siendo su amigo, otro día, hoy solo quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer…

-Shi-Shikaku espera…

--

Asuma cruzó el largo pasillo con la sensación de que cada uno de sus pasos le arrastraba hacia la mismísima muerte, una muerte rubia que le esperaba recargada contra la puerta del apartamento con su mortífero abanico a sus pies y aire de aburrida.

-Llegas tarde Asuma.

-Lo se, el Hokage nos entretuvo más de lo que pensé-dijo sacando las llaves-Aparte creí que ya no recordarías esta casa…

-Nunca la olvidaría, esta fue durante mucho tiempo la casa de la tía Kurenai, hemos pasado muchas tardes en ella…

-Sí, cuando a mi no se me habían caído los dientes de leche y tú no levantabas tres palmos del suelo-dijo invitándola a pasar. El apartamento de Kurenai seguía como siempre, un poco menos limpio y bastante menos cálido pero igual de acogedor. Karura se quitó las sandalias y el chaleco, y se sentó en el sofá.

-Entiendo que tu madre no quisiera vender esta casa cuando se casó con Kiba, tiene algo especial.

-Si, por eso me la dejo a mi, dice que en esta casa ha pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, todavía viene aquí de vez en cuando…

-Bueno, pero no hemos venido aquí a hablar de tu madre, ¿verdad?

-No, quería hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día.

-Bien, siéntate y hablemos.

Asuma pensó que le gustaría mantener una distancia de seguridad con los labios de Karura, no, en realidad lo que quería era poseer esos labios, era Shikamaru el que quería que se mantuviera a cierta distancia…

No hacía más que tener pensamientos contradictorios y hacer cosas contradictorias, como invitar a Karura a ese apartamento en el que estaban los dos solos sin que nadie les molestara para decirle que no debían tener nada cuando lo que en realidad quería era tenerla…

Karura observó a Asuma mientras pensaba todo aquello y su cara iba cambiando de color.

-Sabes algo de beber no estaría mal…

-¿Eh? Cla-Claro-Asuma salió disparado hacia la cocina agradeciendo una excusa para alejarse de la chica. Karura se acomodó en el sofá y se quitó las dos coletas que llevaba normalmente- ¿Qué quieres beber?-preguntó Asuma desde la cocina.

-Umm, ¿tienes coca-cola?

-Si, si tengo.

-Pues ponme una con mucho hielo y hablemos de una vez.

Asuma llegó al salón con la coca-cola de Karura que dejó encima de la mesa para evitar rozar sus manos y una cerveza para él. La rubia se bebió media coca-cola de un trago mientras susurraba:

-Cafeína…-Asuma dio un tragó a su cerveza mientras maldecía al inventor de la coca-cola y la capacidad de Karura de convertir un acto tan cotidiano como beber un refresco en algo tan sexy. Karura dejo la coca-cola sobre la mesa y se giró con una sonrisa hacia Asuma-Tenia mucha sed, bueno ahora hablemos…

-Si, veras Karura durante estos dos días he estado pensado mucho sobre lo que pasó en tu cocina y…-Vale, mirar a los ojos a Karura no era un buena idea, su cuerpo era muy deseable y su rostro demasiado adorable, más aun con el pelo suelo y cara de sueño. Respiró hondo y la miró a los pies antes de continuar-Y, creo que eso no se debe repetir, no estuvo bien.

-Sabía que me ibas a decir eso y tú sabes que es mentira, porque aquello estuvo muy bien y sabes que si que lo quieres repetir así que no me mientas, dime que lo que te pasa es que mi padre te ha prohibido tener nada conmigo.

-Tienes razón-admitió Asuma admirando los pies de Karura, incluso los pies los tenía sexys…-Pero creo que tu padre tiene razón, no te conviene estar conmigo.

-¿Y por qué?

Asuma suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo, era absurdo discutir con Karura, era más inteligente que él y ella por lo menos estaba segura de lo que quería.

-Porque fumo-dijo dando una calada al cigarrillo-Y bebo…

-Si, mi padre también y el resto de la aldea…

-Porque tengo tres años más que tú.

-Mi padre tiene tres años menos que mi madre, y cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada tenía mi edad…

-Mira ese sí es un buen motivo, podrías embarazarte…

Karura se echo a reír y Asuma también rió, no tenia argumentos…

-No sufras que no voy a dejar que me embaraces, no soy ninguna inconsciente, además mejor tener un hijo tuyo que de cualquier niñato de mi edad…

-Bien, dejémoslo en que soy un tío de puta madre y que antes de hacerte daño me cortaría un brazo, pero tu padre no quiere que estemos juntos y hay mil chicos con los que podrías estar. Por favor Karura, no me lo hagas más difícil.

-Mírame Asuma-dijo Karura cogiéndole del rostro-¿Me deseas?

-Sabes que si, pero…

-Yo también te deseo y eso es lo único que debería importarte…-Se acercó a él y le besó lentamente, se había cansado de esa conversación, le iba a quitar las dudas a Asuma de una vez. Asuma intentó resistirse durante unos segundos pero comprobó por segunda vez que el contacto con los labios de Karura lo volvía loco y se olvidó de Shikamaru y de la promesa que le había echo. Se besaron durante un rato sobre el sofá hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse-¿Ves como no es tan difícil hacer lo que deseas?

-Estas jugando con fuego Karura.

-Lo sé Asuma, y me apetece quemarme.

-Tu papá no va permitir que te quemes.

-Si un niño se quiere quemar por mucho que sus padres le adviertan, se quemará, y será es la única forma de aprender que el fuego hace daño…-Karura se acercó más a Asuma rodeándole con sus piernas mientras besaba su boca, Asuma acarició los muslos de la chica mientras esta metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico y mordía su cuello, le saco la camiseta y fue bajando hacia su pecho dando pequeños mordiscos admirando su musculatura. Asuma se cansó de estar en el sofá y agarró a Karura en brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación, la dejó al borde la cama y la quitó la camiseta empujándola al colchón.

Karura se dejó caer mientras se reía de las ansias del chico haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, cosa que hizo encantado. Se tumbó sobre ella dejando que la chica notara su excitación y se dedicó a la contemplación y degustación de los pechos de Karura.

La chica gimió cuando notó la lengua de Asuma jugar con sus pezones, estaban perdiendo el control, si es que alguna vez lo habían tenido…

El moreno fue bajando poco a poco por el vientre de la chica encontrando el obstáculo de la falda que le quito junto a la ropa interior…

-¿Qué tanto contemplas?-le preguntó Karura sonrojada por la excitación y el hecho de estar desnuda y totalmente expuesta a ese hombre. Asuma sonrió y se agachó para depositar un solo beso en la intimidad de la chica. Después subió hasta su oreja y la susurró:

-No seas ansiosa Karurita-Karura gimió y Asuma le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja-Espera un segundito, no te vayas a ir… -le dijo mientras se colocaba un preservativo.

-Ni aunque me estuviera muriendo…-contestó Karura con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

-Hazme el favor de abrir los ojos preciosa-Karura le concedió el deseo y se dedicó a la contemplación del hombre que tenia ante ella, parecía que al ego de Asuma aquello le encantaba.

-¿Fresa? ¿Sabes que me encanta la fresa?-preguntó Karura deteniendo su mirada en un punto concreto de la anatomía masculina mientras se incorporaba.

-Por favor Karura no digas esas cosas o moriré de excitación-contestó Asuma volviéndose a colocar encima de ella mientras Karura reía-Además cualquier cosa que no sea estar dentro tuya es una tortura en este momento.

Karura sonrió ante esas palabras y besó en la boca a Asuma lentamente mientras permitía que hiciera sus deseos realidad…

-Hasta este momento pensé que eras perfecta-dijo Asuma una vez dentro de ella-Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una diosa…

Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras besaba con locura el cuerpo de la chica, oír a Karura gemir su nombre y sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo le estaba provocando sensaciones que ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado había podido provocar.

Karura por su parte se sentía a punto de morir, Asuma era sin duda un amante increíble y un hombre de verdad, no un simple chiquillo apasionado… Cuando alcanzó el que era el mejor orgasmo de su vida clavó las uñas en la espalda de Asuma mientras gritaba su nombre para luego dejarse caer sobre el colchón jadeando, esto hizo alcanzar el suyo a Asuma que se dejo caer sobre ella jadeando en su oreja.

Al rato se separo de ella para no aplastarla con su peso, Karura le miro y sonrió. Al ver a la chica así sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa encantadora mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad se dio cuenta de que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella…

* * *

**Bueno como siempre el lemon no me ha dejado satisfecha del todo, creo que no le he dedicado el tiempo suficiente, espero mejorar en el siguiente...**

**Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nuevo capi!! Muy tarde y bastante corto, podría poneros mil escusas, desde que he empezado el curso hasta que mi ordenador esta jodido, pero aun así no tengo perdon, gomen...**

**Disfrutar del capi!!**

* * *

Himeko encendió la luz de su habitación al salir del baño y se dejó caer en el futon, pensó que debería secarse el pelo o mañana por la mañana lo tendría que ni Tina Turner y tendría que alisárselo o coger de una vez unas tijeras y cortárselo a lo chico como venía pensando hacía un tiempo y si no lo había echo era porque con el pelo largo se veía más femenina, ¡que estupidez! Aunque no tan grande como haberse pasado una hora llorando solo por que le Uchiha la besó, definitivamente se estaba volviendo estúpida…

La rubia dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando descansar un rato, sin embargo casi sin darse cuenta se puso a recordar el beso mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, cuando fue consciente de su acto llevo la mano a la frente y se dio un golpe.

_¡Mierda! A ver recapitulemos, Itachi y yo estábamos hablando, como siempre yo le chinchaba con las chicas que le perseguían y diciéndole que es gay. El dijo que me consideraba más guapa y más inteligente que sus admiradoras-mierda Himeko no te sonrojes-y luego cuando le reté a demostrar que no era gay, me besó y… ¡Joder, me encantó! Luego le pegué porque me sentí humillada cuando realmente yo le había arrastrado a eso y ni siquiera se si me gusta y yo le gusto. Conclusión: El primer beso más raro de la historia._

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación con insistencia:

-¿Quién es?-No tenía ganas de ver nadie…

-Soy Minato-dijo su hermano menor abriendo un poco la puerta-¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar…-Himeko asintió con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba, no podía negarle nada a su hermanito. El chico cruzó la habitación y se sentó sobre el tatami mientras pensaba como decir lo que quería decir…

-Bueno, soy toda oídos…

-Te veo un poco apagada hermana, ¿has estado llorando?

-No-mintió Himeko-Solo estoy cansada, y ahora empieza a hablar que me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Bueno verás, yo tengo un amigo-empezó Minato. Himeko puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba-Y a mi amigo le encantan las mujeres, ya sabes las curvas, las piernas…

-Eh, para el carro, si quieres hablar de sexo habla con papá o con Neji, que a mi estos temas no se me dan bien…

-No quiero hablar de sexo, bueno no exactamente y jamás, jamás, hablaría sobre sexo con Neji...-Himeko se rió y Minato sacó fuerzas para continuar-Pero últimamente a mi amigo se esta empezando a fijar en cosas no muy femeninas, ¿me entiendes?

Himeko miró fijamente a su hermano para luego caer sobre el futon desternillándose de risa.

-¿Me estas contando que te fijas en los hombres? ¿Tú que desde pequeño has ido detrás de cualquier cosa con faldas?

-¡Himeko! Estamos hablando de un amigo, ¿recuerdas?-preguntó Minato sonrojándose.

-Hai, hai… ¿Pero es en serio lo de tu amigo?

-Sí…

-Bueno pues si tu amigo tiene dudas lo mejor que puede hacer es probar para descubrir que le gusta más-Himeko no se creía lo que estaba hablando con su hermano, nunca imaginó que Minato pudiera tener dudas sobre su sexualidad…

-Ya ha probado…

-Me refiero a…

-…ambas opciones…

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué me estas contando Minato?

-¡Que Shikaku me ha besado! ¡¿Vale?! Ya esta, ya me lo has hecho contar…

Himeko abrió la boca más de lo que la había abierto en su vida y miró fijamente a su hermano menor mientras su cerebro procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. Pestañeo un par de veces y cerró la boca.

-¿Me-me lo puedes explicar?

-Pues a ver Shikaku y yo estábamos hablando y yo le exigí que me explicara que le pasaba con Hikari y entonces él me beso y yo…

Cuando Minato salió de la habitación de Himeko, estaba aun más confundido que antes y solo había logrado que su hermana entrara en shock. Anduvo por la casa y decidió salir al patio a despejarse. El agua caía con fuerza y bajaba del tejado mojando la barandilla creando una especie de cortina de agua entre la veranda y el patio interior, este fenómeno que fascinaba a Minato enojaba enormemente a su madre que estaba harta de reparar maderas podridas todas las primaveras. El chico miró la lluvia enfrascado en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que alguien le observaba.

Hikari estaba totalmente empapada por la lluvia y todavía iba vestida con la ropa de la misión, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, el labio la temblaba y era bastante obvio que hasta hace unos minutos había estado llorando desconsoladamente, y sin embargo le miraba fijamente con dureza y mantenía el porte de reina que la caracterizaba. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que Hikari se giró dispuesta a entrar en la casa.

-Hikari espera-la chica no se giró pero detuvo sus pasos-¿Estas enamorada de Shikaku?-Hikari se llevó una mano a la boca y reprimió un sollozo, pero no se movió de donde estaba ni dio ninguna contestación-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

La kunoichi se giró lentamente para encarar a su primo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer contra el echo de que él te ame a ti?-preguntó Hikari al borde de las lagrimas- Y dime, ¿tú que piensas hacer al respecto?

-No lo sé Hikari, no lo sé-contestó el rubio y cerró los ojos. Oyó a su prima girarse y echar a correr, la escuchó cerrar la puerta de su habitación y casi le pareció oírla llorar…

Volvió a abrir los ojos deseando que todo esto no fuera más que un mal sueño, porque decidiera lo que decidiera, alguno de ellos iba a sufrir…

--

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Karura con el rostro escondido en el cuello del chico mientras le abrazaba. Asuma gruñó y aferró con más fuerza el cuerpo de Karura pegándolo al suyo-Vamos, Asuma no seas tonto, si no voy a dormir tendré que darles explicaciones a mis padres.

-Me da igual-dijo Asuma tercamente. Sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia en su piel y poder oler su perfume natural era una de las experiencias más placenteras que había vivido…-Quiero que te quedes para siempre aquí, conmigo.

Karura sonrió pero empujó a Asuma para separarlo de ella y se bajó de la cama. El chico la observó ir y venir mientras buscaba sus prendas y se vestía. Fue al salón un par de veces y cuando volvió al cuarto miró debajo de la cama.

-¿Buscas esto?-preguntó Asuma sosteniendo un sujetador negro en la mano derecha.

-Sí, dámelo.

-No, no pienso dártelo, así que tendrás que quedarte.

-¿Tan desesperado estas por repetir que me chantajeas? Pues que sepas que no funcionara, no por falta de ganas, sino porque tengo cabeza y se que eso no nos conviene.

Asuma pasó de decirle a la chica que a él le daba igual repetir o no, que con dormir abrazado a ella o poder contemplarla desnuda una vez mas le bastaba, sería demasiado cursi y ella se reiría de él hasta el día de su muerte.

-Bien, tú ganas, pero si quieres recuperar tu sostén tendrás que volver aquí mañana.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto-dijo Karura y le besó en los labios a modo de despedida-Por el sostén y por la fresa-añadió mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando salió por la puerta oyó un quejido de Asuma que se preguntaba como iba a dormir ahora. Karura salió del edificio riendo todavía y anduvo por las calles sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre Konoha. Se internó en una callejuela estrecha y oscura poco transitada ideal para ahorrar camino y resguardarse del frío. No percibió al chico hasta que le tuvo encima…

-¡Ah, mierda! ¿Kosuke? Que puto susto me has dado… ¿Se puede saber que coño haces aquí?-preguntó Karura escrutando el rostro de su amigo. El pelo mojado se le pegaba al rostro tapándole los ojos, había ido a casa porque Kuromaru no iba con él y se había cambiado de ropa.

-Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti Karura-contestó Kosuke acorralándola contra la pared de la trastienda de un supermercado-Aunque es algo bastante obvio para mí ya que apestas a hombre, aunque siempre serás una caja de sorpresas, Asuma, hasta hoy no me lo hubiera imaginado jamás… ¿Cuántas veces? ¡Eh Karura! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas usándonos a los dos?-preguntó mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!-exigió Karura intentando zafarse del agarre del moreno-¡No tienes ningún derecho a ponerte así, tu y yo no somos nada!

-¡¿Nada?! ¿No somos nada Karura? Quizás para ti no sean nada todos estos años de amistad, ni todas las veces que hemos estado juntos, pero yo jamás olvidare ninguno de los momentos que he pasado contigo, desde la primera vez, nuestra primera vez… ¿Cómo no puede significar eso nada para ti?

-Kosuke, sabes perfectamente que todo eso es muy importante para mí, que tu eres muy importante para mí, pero tu has estado con otras mujeres, ¿Qué problema hay en que yo este con otros?

-De todas esas chicas ninguna nunca ha conseguido superarte, ninguna ha conseguido sacarte ni por un segundo de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón, no podría soportar perderte, ¿entiendes? No puedo soportar que estés con otro…

Karura miró a los ojos a Kosuke, tenía la mirada triste y desesperada, notó como su corazón le daba un pinchazo y se sintió perdida. ¿Desde cuando el alegre, despreocupado y mujeriego Kosuke sentía algo así por ella? Si ella había permitido que llevaran ese tipo de relación es porque pensaba que entre ellos no había ningún sentimiento más que el de la amistad y el compañerismo… Se dio cuenta que tenía que haber cortado con eso tiempo atrás, porque ahora ambos se habían involucrado demasiado, porque ella también sentía una gran opresión en el pecho si pensaba en perder a Kosuke.

El chico llevó su mano al rostro de la kunoichi acariciando su piel fría y húmeda por la lluvia, tenía el pelo rubio empapado, suelto y desordenado que la daba un aspecto salvaje y delicado al mismo tiempo, le miraba con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida buscando las palabras que explicaran lo que sentía, pero no las encontró porque no sabía que sentía y porque Kosuke se apoderó de sus labios saboreándolos con deleite, y como tantas otras veces perdió la conciencia…

Si tuviera que explicar como podía ser que hace diez minutos estuviera en los brazos de Asuma sintiendo que solo ellos existían en el mundo y ahora estuviera besando a su amigo con autentica pasión y locura, solo podría poner la excusa de que Kosuke la atraía hasta el punto de volverla loca. Nunca se había podido resistir a sus besos, sus caricias, la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo… Estaba totalmente apresada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kosuke, sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla interminable mientras las manos de él acariciaban todo su cuerpo y las de ella le sujetaban de la nuca.

Kosuke mordió sus labios para luego ir bajando dando pequeños mordiscos hasta su cuello donde empezó a lamer con ansia, Karura sentía que las piernas la fallaban y se apoyaba en la pared mientras se aferraba a la espalda del moreno. Llevaba una camisa blanca que mojada por la lluvia se pegaba al cuerpo de shinobi como una segunda piel, la chica llevó las manos hasta el pecho de él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, no puedo resistir el impulso de besar toda la piel del shinobi deleitándose con su musculatura. Kosuke hizo un ruidito de satisfacción y metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Karura. Tenia las manos congeladas, aun así cuando el chico empezó a masajear su pechos no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. Se aferró de nuevo a su espalda impidiendo que les separase ni un solo milímetro y volvió a besarle en la boca perdiendo definitivamente la oportunidad de parar aquello…

En aquel callejón solo se oía la lluvia caer contra los tejados acallando los gemidos de los amantes…

--

La casa estaba en silencio, seguramente todos se habían ido a dormir cansados después de volver de sus misiones. Karura entró al cuarto de baño y se desnudó mientras se llenaba la bañera, entró al agua y se sumergió hasta que le faltó el aire, salió y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Se había acostado con dos hombres la misma noche, uno había sido siempre como un hermano mayor para ella, y ambos arriesgaban mucho haciendo esto, y el otro era uno de sus mejores amigos y decía estar enamorado de ella. Solo tenía una forma de llamar a alguien como ella…

-Guarra-susurró-Soy una guarra-Volvió a sumergirse en el agua como si la falta de oxígeno la ayudara a aclarar sus ideas…

Cuando salió de la bañera se miró al espejo, tenía una marca oscura en el cuello que estaba segura que era consecuencia de uno de los mordiscos de Kosuke, y en el pecho derecho tenía una marca rosada hecha por Asuma, se sintió horriblemente sucia y decidió irse a la cama y dejar de martirizarse.

Estaba en la cama vestida con un pijama rosa que solo se ponía cuando no tenía planeado salir de allí en todo el día, intentando descansar, dormir sabia que no iba a poder, cuando se le ocurrió escribir a Meiko. Su prima era comprensiva, liberal y daba muy buenos consejos, además ya echaba de menos saber algo de ella. Se levantó de la cama, se sentó en el escritorio y se dispuso a relatarle a Meiko los sucesos de los últimos días, la sentó bien desahogarse en incluso sonrió al releerlo pensando que era digno de ser uno de los relatos eróticos del legendario Jiraiya-sama. Casi podía imaginar a Meiko leyéndolo y como iba disfrutar escribiéndole una contestación llena de sarcasmos y reproches como "Ya te dije yo que lo tuyo con Kosuke iba a traer problemas" "¿Cómo puedes tener el morro de hacer esto después de haberme prohibido en varias ocasiones intentar nada con Asuma?" "Luego dicen que yo soy promiscua…" Pero estaba segura de que su prima le daría un bueno consejo.

Shikaku cerró el pergamino y suspiró, por escrito su actuación parecía aun más estúpida, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besar a Minato? No iba a ser capaz de mirarle en la cara en su vida, y lo peor es que algún día tendría que verle e intentar explicarle lo que había pasado. Esperaba que Meiko le escribiera una buena contestación que le sirviera de ayuda. Guardo la carta en un cajón hasta que pudiera enviarla mañana y rescato su guitarra de un rincón de su habitación. Si había algo que poca gente sabia de él, aparte de que le gustaban los hombres, era su afición por la música. Su madre le había enseñado a toca cuando era pequeño y era un de las pocas cosas en las que ponía entusiasmo, le encantaba ver a Temari tocar mientras cantaba, muy poca gente había tenido ese privilegio alguna vez y ahora el había heredado la afición de su madre. Toco una melodía suave, a su padre y su hermana no los despertaría ni un terremoto, pero esta su madre que podía arrearle un abanicazo por tocar a esas horas. Recordó haber tocado esa melodía una tarde que Hikari y Minato estaban en su casa, le pareció un recuerdo muy lejano y tuvo la sensación de que eso jamás se repetiría. Se sintió mal, estaba perdiendo a sus amigos… Alguien estornudo en ese momento y Shikaku levanto la vista para descubrir a su hermana en la puerta, la chica se sonrojo y a Shikaku le pareció una niña pequeña con su pijama rosa y sonrojada.

-Lo siento, no quería espiarte, es que no podía dormir y te oído y…

-Esta bien Karura, ¿y porque no puedes dormir?-pregunto suponiendo que a su hermana le pasaba algo-Pasa y cierra la puerta, por favor.

Karura cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar en la cama de su hermano que había sacado un cigarro.

-Digamos que tengo un problema ético…-dijo Karura observando a su hermano dar una calada- No entiendo que necesidad tienes de fumar, esto es veneno-añadió quitándole el cigarro para fumar ella.

-Bueno, los humanos tenemos la absurda costumbre de aficionarnos a cosas que nos hacen daño, aunque supongo que empecé a fumar por verme tan cool como Asuma, seguro que a él no le reprochas que fume… Por cierto, ¿te lo has follado ya?-pregunto quitándola el cigarro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ósea que si…

-Cada día eres más insoportable Shikaku, me voy a mi cuarto… Ah, que mañana le quiero enviar una carta a Meiko, ¿te encargas tú?

-Ok, tengo que ir a por el regalo de la abuela…

Karura se puso pálida, había olvidado el cumpleaños de su abuela y no había nadie más rencoroso en este mundo que Nara Yoshino…

Al rato volvió a su habitación habiéndole entregado la carta para Meiko a Shikaku y habiendo sido extorsionada para que le hiciera el favor de comprarle su regalo también. Se tiró en la cama y deseo tener al menos unas horas de paz…

--

La jornada comenzaba en la aldea de la arena, los ninja partían hacia sus misiones mientras los comerciantes abrían sus locales y las mujeres se afanaban en barrer las calles. En el domo del Kazekage igual que la aldea comenzaba la actividad.

Meiko se estaba terminando de vestir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo-contestó una niña de 11 años de cabello rojo y ojos azules que iba seguida por una gata de color canela y ojos también azules-Maldita gata, me sigue a todas partes-dijo dándola un puntapié, la gata bufó y fue a refugiarse al regazo de Meiko.

-Buenos días Ai-dijo Meiko acariciando a los gata-Buenos días prima. ¿Qué trae por aquí a mis amores()?

-Vengo a decirte que han llegado dos cartas para ti-dijo extendiéndola dos pergaminos enrollados-Dice mi padre que esta harto de que uséis la mensajería urgente para los mensajes personales.

-Hai, hai, ya lo hablare con el tío-dijo Meiko abriendo las cartas, en una pudo distinguir la caligrafía perezosa y femenina de Karura y la otra era la de Shikaku. Empezó a leer mientras Ai observaba el cambio de expresiones de su prima, desde sorpresa a la risa, el sonrojo y por último preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que nuestros primos están locos-contestó Meiko dejando las cartas sobre su escritorio-Anda acompáñame al despacho de tu padre.

Anduvieron por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión hasta llegar a la zona en la que estaban ubicadas las salas de reuniones y el despacho del Kazekage.

-Buenos días Meiko-san, Ai-sama, Kazekage-sama esta reunido.

-Buenos días Fumio-contesto Meiko sonriendo al joven asistente-Bueno no es nada muy urgente así que esperaremos, ¿serias tan amable de ofrecerme un café?-pregunto mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y sonreía amablemente. El chico asintió y fue a preparar café, cuando volvió con tazas para ambas sonrió sonrojado mientras tartamudeaba.

-Deberías dejar de ligar con todos-sugirió Ai-No entiendo que entretenimiento le puedes encontrar…

-Bueno tengo que aprovechar hasta antes de que eches tetas y te los quedes todos tú, y eres muy pequeña para entender el entretenimiento que le encuentro.-contesto Meiko y dio un sorbo al café para luego alabar al chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ai suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

Por fin Gaara pudo atenderlas, las chicas entraron e hicieron las inclinaciones de cortesía en presencia de otros shinobis que se encontraban allí, pero en cuanto salieron del cuarto Ai corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su padre y Meiko se sentó encima del escritorio.

-Antes de que me eches la bronca te diré de que yo no tengo la culpa de que Naruto le deje usar a Shikaku la mensajería urgente.

-Oh, no te preocupes Meiko, en estos momentos eso no es importante…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto la chica intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre, que tenia el semblante frió de siempre.

Gaara le extendió un sobre rojo por encima de la mesa, que Meiko no tuvo la necesidad de abrir.

-Ha llegado esta mañana.

-Bueno era algo que sabíamos que iba a pasar, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No, Meiko, lo que importa aquí es tu opinión, no la mía.

-Gaara antes que mi tío tienes que ser el Kazekage, debes hacer lo mejor para la aldea.

-No a costa de la felicidad de mi sobrina, no pienso permitirlo.

Meiko bajo al suelo y rodeo al escritorio para acercarse a su tío, Gaara la miro fijamente y la pequeña Ai observo a los dos intentando adivinar que era lo que pasaba.

-Haré lo que sea mejor con la aldea, sabes que si no acertamos este matrimonio la alianza con el feudo del Viento se romperá y podría ser el fin de esta aldea. Nosotros dependemos de su dinero y alimentos, pero ellos pueden prescindir de nuestros servicios… Además, no estará mal ser la esposa del hijo de un señor feudal, seguro que tendré muchos mas lujos que trabajando para ti.

Gaara sonrió y se sintió conmovido por el sacrificio de la chica estaba dispuesta a hacer por la aldea, pero el que la había visto crecer entre los estantes de la biblioteca y las dunas del desierto sabia que una mujer así, con ese espíritu libre y esas ansias de saber se marchitaría encerrada en un palacio siendo menos que una mera decoración. Apretó los puños encima del sillón y tomo su decisión.

-No permitiré que te cases, todavía no se como lo haré pero encontrare una solución. Por ahora iras a Konoha un par de meses, llevo un tiempo comentándole a Naruto-sama lo eficiente que eres y seguro que no le vienes mal por allí.

-Gracias tío-dijo Meiko y le dio un beso en la frente.

Bueno quizás esos dos meses iban a ser los últimos de libertad que la quedaban, así que se juro a si misma disfrutarlos al máximo. Además viajar a Konoha en ese momento era ideal, su primos la iban a necesitar, y mucho…

_() Juego de palabras. Tanto la niña como la gata se llaman Ai, que en japonés significa amor. Meiko llamó a su gata como su prima por su parecido físico y su altanería xD_

**Besos y hasta el proximo capi, se os quiere!!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Por fin nuevo capi!! Me he dado cuenta que ha este ritmo de actualización y con la cantidad de ideas por capitulo que tengo, este fic me va a quedar eterno, pero no me preocupa, que quede lo largo que quede, pero que quede bien, eso es lo importante...**

* * *

-¡Bueenos días! Todo el mundo a desayunar, ¡ya!-la voz y los enérgicos pasos de Tenten resonaban por todo el pasillo. Una niña de seis años salió de su habitación mientras se rascaba un ojo.

-Ne, tía Tenten, ¿no podemos dormir algo más?-preguntó la niña tirando del pantalón a la morena.

-Sabes que no Hiroko-chan, los domingos son para desayunar en familia-contestó Tenten y agarró a la niña haciéndola cosquillas, la pequeña comenzó a reír mientras intentaba que la mujer parase, Minato salió de su cuarto y sonrió al ver la escena.

-¿Ya estáis dando guerra de buena mañana?

-¡Minato dile que me suelte! ¡Para, para!-decía la niña entre risas, Tenten la mordió una mejilla y la dejó en el suelo-Ay, se lo diré a papá.

-A desayunar los dos-dijo Tenten y sacó la lengua-Vamos, desfilando.

Minato cogió la mano de su hermana que exigía venganza y se la llevó a la cocina. En ese momento Himeko salió corriendo de su habitación todavía abrochándose la camisa mientras decía algo como_ Makoto, desayuno, hospital, mierda…_

-¡Buenos días Tenten, hasta luego!

-Hasta luego Himeko-contestó la mujer y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Hikari extrañada de que siguiera en la cama a esas horas, llamó un par de veces y como nadie contestó, entró a la habitación. Su hija estaba tumbada en el futon de espaldas a la puerta, Tenten cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se arrodillo en el tatami al lado de Hikari.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó mientras apartaba el pelo de la joven para examinarle el rostro, estaba extremadamente pálida y tenia los ojos enrojecidos.

-No, no muy bien, no me apetece desayunar.

-No te preocupes-dijo Tenten acariciándole el rostro, se inclinó hacia delante para posar los labios en la frente de su hija-Tienes algo de fiebre, ¿quieres que llame a un médico?

-No creo que sea necesario mamá.

-Hikari, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-Solo quiero estar sola, por favor.

-Como quieras cariño-Tenten besó a su hija y se levantó, cuando estaba en la puerta dijo-Si cambias de idea estaré por aquí… Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mamá-contestó Hikari, cuando la puerta se cerró dejó escapar una lágrima y apretó la almohada, siempre había pensado que podía contárselo todo a su a madre, pero esta vez no podía…

Tenten se encaminó a la cocina sintiendo que todo su buen humor se había esfumado y que el pesimismo se hacía cada vez más hueco en su alma, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, le había jurado a Hinata que tendría fe en la ultima oportunidad que le daba Kami-sama. Antes de entrar en la cocina se acarició el vientre y sonrió, una sonrisa que se desvaneció de repente cuando vio a la personita allí sentada.

La niña de cabellos negros y brillantes con los ojos característicos del clan Hyuga la saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa encantadora dibujada en la cara, Tenten solo miró al resto de su familia buscando una explicación a lo que estaba pasando, Hiroko se le adelanto.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí papá?-preguntó la niña al Hokage señalando a su prima como si fuera una aparición.

-Veréis, Hitomi-chan se quedara unos días con nosotros ya que sus padres se han ido de misión.

-¿Y porque no la cuidan sus abuelos?-preguntó Minato-Seguro que se lo pasa mejor en la casa de los Aburame.

-Porque yo fui el que envió a Hanabi y Shino a la misión, aparte Hanabi esta interesada en que Hitomi perfeccione su Byakugan.

Después de estas palabras todos estallaron en comentarios y quejas, Tenten echó una mirada llena de reproche a Naruto y Hinata dejó una jarra de zumo en la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

-Todo el mundo a desayunar y ni un comentario más-dijo Neji con voz autoritaria, los demás le hicieron caso y comenzó el desayuno más tenso de la historia de esa familia. Cualquiera imaginaría que una niña de seis años se pondría triste o se avergonzaría al causarle tantas molestias a sus familiares con su simple presencia, pero Hitomi se sintió realmente orgullosa y se prometió a si misma que les daría razones para estar molestos.

Dejó la taza de té en la mesa con suavidad y se limpió la boca antes de preguntar con su dulce y melosa voz:

-Neji-sama, ¿podría entrenar contigo hoy?

-Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos que atender, ¿por qué no entrenas con alguno de tus primos?-Hitomi giró la cara hacia los dos rubios que desayunaban a su lado, Minato se hizo el loco y Hiroko miró a su padre.

-Papi, me prometiste entrenar conmigo hoy, ¿recuerdas?-preguntó, Naruto la miró extrañado y Hiroko puso cara de súplica.

-Si, tienes razón preciosa, entrenaremos-contestó el Hokage guiñándole un ojo a su hija, Minato soltó una maldición por lo bajo, su hermana se le había adelantado.

-Entonces Minato, ¿tu entrenaras conmigo?-preguntó Hitomi.

Minato se imaginó sus próximas dos horas, teniendo que aguantar la soberbia y las burlas de una niña de seis años que era más poderosa que él en bastantes aspectos.

-¿Y Himeko y Hikari?

-Himeko ha ido al hospital a ver a Makoto, y Hikari no se encuentra bien-dijo Tenten.

-Bueno, pues yo entrenare contigo Hitomi-chan-se resignó Minato…

--

-Karura despierta-dijo Temari golpeando la puerta de su hija mayor recibiendo por respuesta la almohada que golpeó la puerto desde el otro lado-Haz lo que quieras, pero si llegas tarde al cumpleaños de la abuela yo no pienso salvarte de la muerte…

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Que pesada...-Karura se quedó un rato tirada en el colchón mirando al techo, tenia el cerebro embotado, había dormido poco y mal pensando en lo que había hecho y lo que iba a hacer y su única conclusión era: o Asuma o Kosuke, pero los dos a la vez no podía ser, más que una solución era un problema más grande…-Mierda de vida...

-¡Karura o te levantas o te saco de la cama de los pelos!

-¡Que ya voy!-chilló la rubia bajando de la cama.

Media hora más tarde Karura andaba el corto camino hasta la casa de sus abuelos arrastrando los pies junto a su padre, Temari que iba delante hablando con su hijo miró hacia atrás y bufó.

-Nunca cambiaran-dijo mientras cruzaba el jardín de sus suegros.

-Deberías estar acostumbrada-contestó Shikaku y llamó a la puerta. Antes de abrir se oyó a su abuela chillar a su marido diciéndole que moviera culo y al hombre gruñir-Estos tampoco cambiaran nunca-Temari rió mientras Shikaku besaba a su abuela. Después de las felicitaciones y abrazos la familia entró en el salón donde estaba Shikaku tumbado en el sofá e hizo el gran exceso de levantarse a saludar para después llevarse a su hijo al jardín para jugar al shogi. Yoshino arrastró a los demás hacia la cocina ofreciéndoles algo de comer y de beber. Karura abrió una de las ollas donde su abuela había preparado la comida y no pudo evitar la tentación de probar un poco.

-Deja la comida niña-dijo su abuela dándole un golpe en la mano.

-Ay, abuela, ¿Qué mas te dará? Has hecho un montón…

-También vienen los Akimichi.

-Ah, entonces hay poca comida.

-Anda Karura llévale esto a los hombres y fuera de mi cocina-dijo Yoshino pasándole una bandeja con té y sake, Karura la cogió y salió de la cocina moviendo el culo para hacer burla a su abuela, Yoshino apretó un puño y la tiró un trato de cocina-Igualita que su padre…

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?-preguntó Temari, Yoshino rió y Shikaku suspiró.

Karura salió al jardín y dejó la bandeja en el suelo mientras se sentaba de rodillas al lado de los hombres que estaban concentrados en su partida.

-¿Por quien apuestas hoy?-preguntó Shikamaru cogiendo la taza que le pasaba su hija.

-Por el abuelo-contestó Karura y llenó un vaso de sake para el hombre que la sonrió encantado-Hoy le veo fuerte.

-Y guapo-añadió Shikaku.

-Eso siempre abuelo, es algo que los dos tenemos en común-Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta claro que el narcisismo es una característica que se salta una generación-dijo mientras movía ficha.

-Envidia-susurró Shikaku y Karura se echo a reír.

-Ay, Karurita te has puesto el pañuelo que te regale-dijo Shikaku señalando el cuello de su nieta que sonrió encantadoramente.

-Si, que raro-dijo Shikamaru mirando el tablero-Es el mismo que lleva medio año en un cajón porque decías que es horrendo-añadió intentando romper el momento abuelo-nieta.

-No, no es feo, me gusta mucho-mintió Karura, si era horrendo pero el único que tenia, y no era plan ir enseñando el chupetón. Karura se tocó el cuello y se mordió el labio, estuvo callada hasta que terminó la partida pensado por enésima vez en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se preguntó si Meiko habría recibido ya su carta…

-Gane-dijo Shikamaru y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Da igual abuelo-dijo Karura poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro-Tu sigues siendo más guapo. ¿Me dejáis jugar?-Los hombres negaron-Machistas…

-No es machismo Karura, es orgullo, llega a ser muy patético que nos ganes siempre-dijo Shikamaru y su padre asintió. Sonó el timbre-Además ya vamos a comer.

-Sois unos cobardes-dijo Karura llenando tres vasos de sake.

-Si, los cobardes número uno de Konoha-dijo Shikamaru levantando su copa-Por nosotros.

-_Kampai()-_dijeron al unísono Shikaku y Karura y apuraron sus vasos de un trago antes de levantarse para ir a comer.

--

-Dios mío, esto esta increíble-dijo Makoto arrebañando los últimos restos de su desayuno sentado en la camilla del hospital, Himeko sonrió y movió las manos nerviosa-Te noto muy rara, ¿pasa algo?

-N-No

-No mientas Himeko, que nos conocemos…-La chica le miró y se mordió el labio.

-Veras ayer Itachi y yo…

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa después de golpear la puerta.

-Por supuesto Sakura-san, quiero salir de este agujero ya-contestó Makoto, la mujer entró en la habitación con su primogénito detrás, Itachi pasó a la habitación dando pasitos cortos pero no se atrevió a acercarse demasiado.

Mientras Sakura examinaba a Minato, Himeko e Itachi cruzaron una mirada pero los dos desviaron la vista de inmediato avergonzados.

-Bueno todo está en orden, ahora mismo te firmo el alta y podrás irte, pero nada de esfuerzos físicos por hoy, ni misiones en tres días.

-Joder, ¿y que voy a hacer tres días en la aldea?-preguntó Makoto cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

-Seguro que encuentras algo en lo que entretenerte-contestó Sakura y se giró para irse pero se mareó y tuvo que sujetarse de la camilla para no caerse. Itachi y Himeko corrieron a sujetarla rozándose en el proceso-No os preocupéis chicos-dijo la mujer apoyándose en su hijo-Ha sido un mareo sin importancia.

Himeko e Itachi no contestaron porque se habían quedado congelados en el momento en el que su manos se habían juntado, Himeko se volvió a sentir tan débil como cuando Itachi la había mirado fijamente a los ojos el día anterior e Itachi sintió el deseo irrefrenable de volver a sentir la piel de la chica contra la suya y a ser posible volver a probar su boca.

Cuando volvieron al mundo real Makoto se abrochaba las zapatillas mientras miraba a los tortolitos con una ceja levantada, Himeko se separó del Uchiha y el chico se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y mi madre?-preguntó.

-Se fue hace tres minutos-contestó Minato bajando de la cama de un salto-Pero vosotros estabais demasiado concentrados en la mutua contemplación para ser conscientes.

-No digas chorradas Makoto-dijo Himeko que estaba sonrojada-Que raro lo de Sakura-san, ¿no?

-¿Desde cuando es raro que Sakura esta embarazada?-preguntó Makoto cogiendo su mochila.

-¿En que te basas para afirmar que mi madre esta embarazada?

-A ver, tu madre nunca llega tarde al trabajo así que hoy debe encontrarse mal, estaba pálida y ojerosa, ha tenido un mareo, aun así la brillan los ojos y sonríe todo el rato…Tú estas aquí lo que indica que tu padre no esta en la aldea porque sino estarías entrenando con él, así que deduzco que tu madre no os va a dar la noticia hasta que lo sepa Sasuke…

-Joder Makoto que nivel de deducción pareces un Nara-dijo Himeko riendo, Itachi estaba pálido y tenia la mirada perdida, no quería mas hermanos…

-Je, no, pobre Shikamaru, ya tiene suficiente con un hijo gay para que me quieras meter a mi también en la familia...-Nada más decir eso Makoto se tapó la boca, había hablado de más-Quiero decir…

-Si, tienes razón pobre Shikamaru-dijo Himeko dejando a Makoto a cuadros-Le has creado un trauma a Itachi-añadió mirando el rostro del moreno.

-Bueno, ya se le pasara, debería estar acostumbrado-dijo Makoto intentando cambiar de tema pero Himeko le miró tranquilizadoramente.

-Trae la mochila Makoto, todavía estas débil-Makoto le dio la mochila a Himeko que se la puso a Itachi, que seguía ido, en las manos-Vamos Itachi-El chico asintió, se puso la mochila en la espalda y echó a andar como un autómata.

Makoto miró a Himeko esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chica que le hizo un gesto tranquilizador y le ofreció su brazo para apoyarse. Salieron del hospital siguiendo a Itachi que murmuraba maldiciones y lamentos mientras la gente le miraba como si estuviera loco, y anduvieron hacia la casa del shinobi.

-Hime-chan, ¿me vas explicar como sabias que Shikaku es gay?-preguntó Makoto en un susurro a la rubia-¿O es que no te sorprende ni un poquito?

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Intuición femenina?

-No, yo no tengo de eso… Me lo contó mi hermano.

-¿Minato? ¿Y como lo sabe él?

Himeko cogió aire y miró a su alrededor en la concurrida calle.

-Shikaku besó a Minato, y mi hermano me lo contó anoche-dijo Himeko tan bajito que casi no se la oyó. Makoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó el brazo de Himeko para llevarse la mano a la boca.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-chilló Makoto en medio de la calle haciendo que varias personas se giraran a mirarle-Ay, Dios… Dios…

-Mira pues por lo menos tu sabías que Shikaku es gay porque a mi ayer cuando me lo contó mi hermano casi me da algo…-dijo Himeko mientras se tapaba la cara para que la gente no la reconociera-Yo no se que decirle a mi hermano, porque esta loquito de dudas…-Makoto no contestó a la chica porque estaba demasiado sorprendido con lo que acababa de oír, Himeko vio que Itachi, que antes les sacaba media calle se había acercado a ellos al oír el grito de Makoto, no pudo avisar al chico a tiempo:

-¡Es que no me puedo creer que se besa…!-Himeko tapó la boca al chico pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Itachi no lo oyera y sacara conclusiones equivocadas.

-¡Mira pues si la BESE!-empezó Itachi, Himeko cerró los ojos avergonzada y varias personas más se giraron a mirar a los jóvenes-Nos besamos, ella me pegó y lo volvería a hacerlo, porque me gustó, ¡ME GUSTÓ! ¡ME OYES HIMEKO, ME GUSTAS!

Himeko estaba tan roja que parecía a punto de bullir y miraba al chico anonadada, Itachi se quedó mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que había chillado como un desquiciado, Makoto y el resto de la calle miraban a Itachi como si estuviera loco.

-¿Pero de que hablas Itachi? ¿Himeko?-Makoto miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos-¿Os besasteis?

-¿Pero vosotros no hablabais de…? Ay, la he cagado-reconoció el Uchiha, Makoto seguía mirando a sus amigo como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, Himeko se ponía cada vez más roja y no podía respirar-Mierda, salgamos de aquí, todo el mundo nos mira…

Himeko parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, un grupo de mujeres mayores hablaban en susurros sobre ella, varios jóvenes se reían y algunas chicas miembros del club de fans de Itachi la miraban con odio…

_Mi hermano es gay, a Itachi le gusto, todo el mundo me mira… No puedo más…-_pensó Himeko antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-Mierda-dijo Makoto-Se desmayó.

--

En el comedor de la casa de los Nara se respiraba un ambiente de festividad y alegría. Shikamaru y Choji hablaban mientras sus esposas reían, Yoshino estaban sentada en las rodillas de su marido y los Akimichi y Naomi Yamanaka les animaban a besarse entre risas y anécdotas de tiempos pasados. Los más jóvenes miraban a sus padres y abuelos divertidos por el efecto que el alcohol provocaba en ellos.

La pequeña Cho tiraba a Karura del brazo mientras la chillaba para que le diera conversación y Shikaku e Inoichi hablaban de los progresos en la academia del segundo.

-Ya, dejar de decir tonterías-dijo Yoshino levantándose, su marido la dio una palmada en el culo y se echó a reír, la mujer le sacó la lengua y comenzó a recoger los platos.

-Abuela yo te ayudo-dijo Shikaku.

-Gracias hijo, por lo menos hay un hombre caballeroso en esta familia-dijo la mujer mirando a su marido que hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-Ay, que mujer, cada día más problemática y más bella…-Yoshino bufó y Shikaku la tiró del brazo para hablarla al oído, la mujer escuchó con atención mientras olía el pelo de su marido y contestó con un guiño de ojos y una risa pícara.

-¡Eh, que seguimos aquí!-dijo Karura en ese momento y los demás rieron.

Yoshino les sacó la lengua y cogió un montón de platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo Yoshino?

-Déjalo Temari, vosotros quedaros aquí y encargaros de mis regalos, ¡los quiero ya!

-¡Por supuesto Yoshino!-chillaron Ino y Naomi y se miraron entre ellas con una cara bastante sospechosa, que la mujer interpretó con un mal presagio…

Cuando llegó a la cocina todavía estaba pensando en que tramarían ese par de problemáticas. Su nieto estaba allí recogiendo los platos y la sonrió, cuando lo hizo Yoshino tuvo la sensación de estar viendo a su marido de joven.

-Eres un amor-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras le revolvía la coleta.

-Bueno, pero todos sabemos que quieres más a Karura…

-¡Mentira! Os quiero a los dos por igual…-contestó la mujer colocándose al lado del chico en el fregadero.

-Si, y yo me lo creo…-dijo Shikaku pasándola un plato para que lo aclarara.

-Pues claro que te lo crees, sabes que os amo a los dos y solo dices eso para que te haga cariñitos… Mira que eres chantajista… Eso lo has sacado de tu madre…

Shikaku rió y le paso otro plato.

-Pero aun así te diré que a ti te tengo más cariño, tu hermana es desde pequeña independiente, mandona y malhumorada…

-Espera, ¿No te estas describiendo a ti misma?-preguntó Shikaku y su abuela le dio un codazo en el costado.

-Es caso es que Karura y yo no podríamos vivir juntas sin convertir cada día en una guerra civil y contigo nunca discuto, aun así os quiero a los dos más que a mi propia vida.

-Gracias abuela-dijo el chico mirándola.

-No me mires así-dijo la mujer sonriendo-Es la verdad… Y por eso me gustaría saber que os pasa a los dos, que andáis muy apagados, sobre todo tu hermana que casi no ha dicho hoy de sus encantadores sarcasmos.

-Creo que Karura tiene problemas con los chicos…

-¡Los hombres! Luego tu padre y tu abuelo siempre están diciendo que las mujeres somos problemáticas cuando son ellos siempre los que dan problemas…-Yoshino suspiró y comenzó a secar los platos-Como algún cabrón se atreva a hacer daño a mi niña, te juro porque me llamo Yoshino que sufrirá.

-Si, no hace falta que lo jures-dijo Shikaku viendo como su abuela apilaba los platos con excesiva fuerza-Pero, no te preocupes, Karura sabe defenderse sola.

-Lo se, Karurita es una mujer fuerte, pero las mujeres no volvemos idiotas por culpa de los hombres-Yoshino volvió a suspirar y agarro un trapo para secarse las manos- Y tu, Shika-kun, ¿cuándo vas a presentarme a una "problemática mujer"?

Shikaku se quedo callado con las manos apoyadas en la encimera mientras su abuela preparaba té esperando que su nieto la contestara.

-Pues un día de estos…-contestó el chico fingiendo normalidad, tenía el pulso acelerado y le sudaban las manos, no le gustaba mentir a su a su abuela y menos pensar en que algún día tendría que decepcionarla…

Yoshino miró al chico con una ceja levantada y sonrió levemente.

-Está muy mal mentir a una abuela, Shikaku-dijo mientras cortaba trozos de pastel de chocolate y lo ponía en platos. El chico la miró extrañado-Pero aun esta peor pensar que yo me podría sentir decepcionada o enfadada contigo, cuando eres el nieto más perfecto que pudiera desear, y eso no cambiara hagas lo que hagas y desees a quien desees…

-A-Abuela-tartamudeó Shikaku y se lanzó a los brazos de esa mujer, se sentía feliz e idiota al mismo tiempo, le daba igual como se había dado cuenta su abuela solo le importaba que el la aceptaba. Yoshino sonrió y acarició la espalda al chico.

-Compórtate como un hombre, me da igual que seas gay, pero no pienso tolerar un nieto marica-dijo Yoshino apartándolo de su cuerpo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima.

-Gracias abuela…

-No hay porque darlas-dijo Yoshino y quitó la tetera del fuego-Solo hazme un favor, confía en tu padre y tu abuelo, ellos no son idiotas y si se les ocurre hacer o decir algo idiota yo me encargaré de hacérselo pagar.

-No estoy preparado todavía para decirlo…

-Bueno, hazlo cuando puedas pero jamás te sientas inferior a los demás ni estés triste, tú eres como eres y punto.

Shikaku sintió un nudo en la garganta y antes de volver a llorar abrazó a su abuela.

-¡Eh!, ¿que hacéis? ¿Un abrazo sin mi?-preguntó Karura que acababa de entrar en la cocina. Yoshino la sonrió y extendió un brazo para coger a su nieta. La chica se abrazó a los dos y suspiró…

-Siento romper este precioso momento, pero hay que darle sus regalos a la abuela-dijo Temari entando en la cocina, cogió una bandeja con el té y los pasteles-Vamos.

-¡Si!-dijo Karura-Los regalos-Y le tapó los ojos a su abuela.

-Ay niña, con cuidado-dijo Yoshino siendo guiada por su nieta.

Shikaku las miró sonriendo y se sintió feliz. Su madre le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Shikaku.

-Si, mamá-contestó Shikaku-¿Sabes? Te quiero mucho-El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Y yo a ti hijo. Vaya día más sentimental que tenemos…

Temari sonrió y siguió a su hijo hasta el comedor, ojalá todos los días de su vida fueran así…

_()Chin-chin, nunca se os ocurra decir eso delante de un japonés, usar kampai xD_

**Amo a Yoshino, y echo de menos a mi abuela... En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos, más vale tarde que nunca, no? Mil perdones por tardar, pero es que llevo una vida muy ajetreada xD**

**Rose, va por tí, por animarme y estar conmigo siempre, te quiero!**

**Me voy de fiesta! Cuando despierte mañana nos vemos, espero vuestros reviews! Besitos y gracias!**

* * *

Meiko cerró los ojos, el aire la revolvía el cabello y parecía susurrarle al oído con las voces de los espíritus de cuantos descansaban en aquel lugar, era extraña la paz que aquello le proporcionaba.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y acarició el nombre que estaba grabado en aquella lápida.

-Lo siento Arai, tengo que irme ya, esta vez creo que para siempre-Meiko habló en susurros con una mano sobre la lápida y la otra en el corazón mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro-No se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que nuestros caminos se han separado definitivamente y ya no puedo sentirte a mi lado, eres libre amor, por favor vete y descansa, podré continuar sin tu espíritu, pero seguiré llevando tu recuerdo en mi para siempre… Adiós Arai-kun -La chica se levantó del suelo en el que estaba sentada mientras se sacudía las ropas y se secaba las lágrimas, colocó las flores que había traído encima de la tumba y contempló por ultima vez el lugar donde había pasado la mayoría de los últimos años, no sabía porque se sentía así, quizás había superado su muerte, o quizás su corazón ya sabía que iba a encontrar a quien la devolviera la alegría, pero tuvo la certeza absoluta de que jamás volvería a llorar sentada en aquel lugar.

Se alejó de allí lentamente, sentía cierta opresión en el pecho y ganas de correr lejos… Antes de abandonar el cementerio se despidió de sus abuelas que también descansaban allí, para siempre, bajo la arena del desierto… También se despidió en silencio de la arena y el viento, no sabía porque tenía esa sensación de que no iba a volver a su tierra…

Despedirse de su familia, fue más sencillo, sabía que a ellos volvería a verlos.

-No quiero que te vayas prima-dijo Ai haciendo un mohín como cuando era más pequeña.

-Solo estaré en Konoha un par de meses Ai, además dentro de un mes volveremos a vernos-La niña negó con la cabeza, la daba igual, no quería separarse de Meiko-Pero bueno, ¿es esa la actitud de alguien que en un mes aspira a convertirse en chuunin?

-Si, tienes razón Meiko, me estoy comportando como una niña pequeña-dijo la pelirroja y sonrió levemente-Nos veremos dentro de un mes, y pienso convertirme en chuunin a la primera.

-¡Así se habla!-exclamó Meiko y volvió a abrazar a su prima con fuerza, luego se levantó y su padre la asfixió en un abrazo de oso.

-Cuídate pequeña-dijo Kankuro dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Lo haré papá-contestó Meiko y se separó de él para abrazar a su madre-Te voy a echar de menos mami…

-Oh, yo a ti también cariño-dijo Mariko correspondiendo el abrazo para luego empezar a recitar un lista de recomendaciones y advertencias mientras Kankuro asentía y añadía más.

-Por favor parar, tengo diecisiete años y me voy a trabajar a otra aldea, no tengo cinco y me voy de campamento-dijo Meiko y sus padres rieron.

-Lo sabemos, pero es que eres tan aficionada a meterte en líos…-dijo Kankuro, Meiko negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarle.

Se despidió de su tío con un apretón de manos y un abrazo escueto, ya que Gaara no era muy dado a contacto físico, y de su tía Matsuri con el abrazo más largo de todos, para disgusto de Ai y sus padres.

-Tía siento dejarte sola con esta panda de locos, ¿estarás bien?

-Seguro que mejor que tu con los locos de Konoha-contestó Matsuri riendo, Meiko la dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a despedirse de todos con la mano antes de echar a andar hacia Konoha seguida por un par de jounin para su defensa…

---

Makoto dejó con mucho cuidado a la chica sobre su cama mientras Itachi abría la ventana para que la habitación de despejase.

-Ponle los pies en alto-dijo el Uchiha mirando el rostro de la chica, Himeko esta roja y murmuraba cosas sin sentido-Debería haber despertado ya.

Makoto hizo caso a la recomendación de su amigo y colocó un cojín bajo los pies de la rubia, cuando subió las manos para comprobarla el pulso Himeko le apretó la mano con fuerza indicándole que ya estaba despierta.

-Eh, Itachi, mira a ver en el baño si hay algo de alcohol para ponérselo bajo la nariz-El moreno asintió y en cuanto salió del cuarto Himeko abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, miró a Makoto que la miraba inquisidor y sonrió nerviosa.

-Esto… Lo siento, pero no podía aguantar tanta presión…

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que te desmayas-dijo Makoto sentándose a los pies de su amiga-Pero ahora en serio, ¿os besasteis?

Himeko se puso aun más roja y se echó el cabello rubio hacia atrás, cuando abrió la boca para contestar la voz de Itachi la interrumpió:

-¡Makoto!-gritó desde el baño-No encuentro el alcohol.

-Tiene que estar por ahí, ¡busca!

-Me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar en tu baño…

-Si, joder, había olvidado que me deje ahí el traje de sadomasoquismo-bromeó Makoto, Himeko se llevó un mano a la boca para sofocar su risa…-Pues, no se, busca en la cocina algo que huela fuerte…

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Tu esclavo?-preguntó Itachi saliendo del baño mientras se dirigía a la cocina-¿Por qué no buscas tú y yo cuido a Hime?

La chica agarró a su amigo de la mano y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡Porque me da miedo que me la violes!-chilló Makoto y Himeko le dio un golpe en las costillas. Se oyó a Itachi refunfuñar en la cocina mientras habría y cerraba cajones-Bueno niña, ¿qué pretendes?-preguntó Makoto en un susurro.

-Pues no se, pero no me quiero quedar a solas con él, no se que decirle…

-Umm, quizás… _Itachi hazme tuya…_

-Imbécil-dijo Himeko sonrojada al máximo y se lanzó contra el chico para darle su merecido.

-Eh, cuidado, no ves que esto convaleciente-dijo Makoto poniendo los ojitos verdes brillantes, su técnica secreta… Himeko sonrió vencida por la técnica y le dio un golpecito flojo en el costado, suspiró.

-En serio, ¿qué hago?

-Ser consecuente con lo que sientes y lo que siente él…-contestó Makoto acariciándole el cabello a su amiga, que le sonrió enternecida-Y fóllatelo, por favor, si no lo haces acabare violándole o se matara a pajas un día de estos…

-¡MAKOTOOOOO!-Himeko saltó encima de él tirándole de la cama-Eres un guarro, ¡joder!

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! Solo he dicho lo que pienso…

-Eh, ¿se puede saber que hacéis?-preguntó Itachi que acababa de llegar apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Himeko y Makoto batieron el record del mundo de velocidad al levantarse del suelo…

-¡Nada!-aseguró Makoto y soltó una risita nerviosa, Himeko le agarró de la mano intentando no caer al suelo, Itachi les miró como si estuvieran locos, aunque era él el que se había declarado a Himeko en medio de la calle a grito pelado… Miró a la chica nervioso:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-S-Sí-contestó Himeko apretando la mano de Makoto.

-Perfecto entonces-dijo Makoto-Como todos estamos bien vais a salir de mi casa-El chico tiró de Himeko y empujó a Itachi hasta la puerta-Bueno, hasta mañana, yo voy a descansar y preparar un plan para que estos tres días no se hagan tediosos-Abrió la puerta y les dejó fuera en un segundo, aun así a Himeko le dio tiempo de incrustarle las uñas en la piel del brazo. Se quedó mirando la puerta de madera maldiciendo mentalmente al maricón de su amigo, nunca mejor dicho…

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi y huyó hacía su casa a toda velocidad.

Makoto suspiró al otro lado de la puerta mientras se tocaba el brazo adolorido, luego sonrió, _espero que estos dos se líen de una vez, ya estoy harto de aguantarles…_

-¡Himeko espera!-gritó Itachi persiguiéndola escaleras abajo, la chica aceleró el paso.

-¡Lo siento, tengo prisa!-chilló Himeko, pero Itachi la alcanzó a tiempo antes de que saliera del edificio.

-Por favor Himeko hablemos-le dijo susurrando mientras la retenía de la cintura. Himeko asintió, nadie tenia la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para resistirse a una petición así, con Itachi Uchiha pegando su cuerpo a ella mientras la susurraba al oído, se giró lentamente para encararle, y se perdió en sus profundos ojos negros…

---

-¡Oh, Shikamaru, Temari, son preciosos!-exclamó Yoshino contemplando su pendientes nuevos-Pero deben valer una fortuna…

-No Yoshino, tú te los mereces-dijo Temari sonriendo mientras Shikamaru le ponía los pendientes a su madre.

-¿Son perlas de la aldea de la Arena?-preguntó Ino con los ojos brillantes, sus hijos a ambos lados de su madre jugaban a lanzarse pastel, bastó una mirada de la rubia para que dejaran de hacerlo.

-Si lo son-le contestó Karura-No es justo, a mi nunca me habéis regalado una joya tan cara…

-Porque nunca te la pondrías, o acabarías perdiéndola-contestó Temari, Karura frunció el ceño y torció la boca en un gesto totalmente idéntico al de su abuela.

-Bueno ahora abre nuestros regalos abuela-dijo Shikaku con una sonrisa-El mío es el rectangular, y el grande es el de Karura-Shikaku le guiño un ojo a su hermana que le sonrió agradecida.

Yoshino pegó un chillido al abrir el regalo de su nieto y se lanzó a abrazarle emocionada.

-¡Ay, cielos! ¿Pero como lo has conseguido?-preguntó Yoshino abrazando a su nieto mientras sostenía su nuevo libro- ¡Es una edición limitada! ¡Y se agotó hace dos meses!

-Bueno, uno tiene sus métodos-dijo Shikaku misteriosamente, a Yoshino no se le escapó el detalle de que el hijo del librero era un muchacho joven con más pluma que un pavo real…

-Muchísimas gracias Shika-kun

-No, gracias a ti abuela, por todo…-Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo y Karura carraspeó para que la hicieran caso.

-Todavía falta mi regalo-dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra mi, Yoshino le sonrió y abrió el regalo de su nieta, su sonrisa se esfumó.

¿U-Una plancha?-preguntó la mujer intentando contener el enfado, su nieta la miraba con la boca abierta sin comprender, _¿Cómo se le ocurre a Shikaku comprarle una plancha?... Ay…_

-¡Enano de mierda!-chilló Karura señalando a su hermano que intentaba aguantar la risa-¿Cómo se puede ser tan cabrón? ¡Te voy a matar!

Karura corrió detrás de su hermano mientras el resto de la familia les miraba sin comprender y Yoshino con la plancha en brazos enrojecía de rabia. Karura consiguió agarrar a su hermano de la coleta.

-Ay, suelta, suelta-dijo Shikaku temiendo quedar calvo de por vida-Solo lo he hecho para que aprendas que no soy tu esclavo y a apuntar las fechas de los cumpleaños.

-¡No te pienso soltar!-dijo Karura tirando más fuerte-¡Me has jodido la vida! ¿Tú sabes como se va a poner la vieja ahora?

-No-susurró Yoshino en ese momento al oído de su nieta-Dime Karurita, ¿Cómo se va a poner la vieja?

-¿A-Abuela?-Karura soltó a su hermano y miró con temor a la enfurecida mujer que tenía a las espaldas-Veras, yo…

-Olvidaste mi cumpleaños, mandaste a tu hermano a comprar un regalo y encima tienes el morro de enfadarte con él, ¿no es eso Karura?-preguntó Yoshino con la mano encima del hombro de su nieta.

-S-Si… Gomen…-dijo Karura poniendo cara de niña buena mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-No te preocupes cariño-dijo Yoshino acariciándole el rostro a la chica, después cogió la plancha y se la puso en los brazos-Como yo ya tengo una, te la vas a llevar casita y vas a planchar la ropa de toda la familia hasta que tu madre te diga, ¿te parece bien Temari?

-¡Por mi encantada!-exclamó Temari son una sonrisa de felicidad. Karura abrió la boca para protestar pero luego la cerró, planchar era una bendición al lado de lo que era capaz de hacer su abuela enfadada.

-Bueno sentaros, que todavía falta nuestro regalo-dijo Ino, que ya estaba acostumbrada a las rarezas de la familia Nara, le pasó a Yoshino una caja circular con un lazo y un sobre pegados sobre la tapa-Primero abre el sobre, lo de la caja ya lo abrirás cuando estés a solas-Ino, su madre y su suegra guiñaron cómplicemente.

Yoshino despegó el sobre de la caja y lo abrió mientras Naomi, Ino y Amy la miraba expectantes…

-Oh, chicas… Sois…-empezó Yoshino mientras los demás estudiaban su gesto ansiosos- ¡Geniales! Oh, sois las mejores…-Todos suspiraron aliviados y Cho aplaudió entusiasmada.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Temari curiosa.

-Un viaje de cinco días a un balneario, con todo incluido, por supuesto-contestó Ino muy orgullosa de si misma-Es un regalo para los dos, Yoshino, Shikaku, os lo merecéis…

Yoshino y Shikaku sonrieron y siguieron leyendo el contenido del sobre, un folleto informativo sobre el balneario y un recibo de reserva.

-Eh, aquí pone que es para cuatro personas-observó Shikaku.

-Si, en un principio íbamos a acompañaros Choza y yo-explicó Amy mirando a su marido con lo brazos cruzados en el pecho-Pero, con eso del colesterol y las pruebas del corazón nos tenemos que quedar en Konoha-La mujer estaba resentida con su marido, ya que consideraba que todos sus problemas de salud eran culpa de su poco equilibrada dieta, y ella e Ino habían comenzado la dictadura de la verduras y frutas en sus casas, para profundo disgusto de los Akimichi… El hombre puso cara de carnero degollado y Amy bufó.

-¿Entonces quien nos acompañara? ¿Choji e Ino?

-No, ojalá, pero tenemos que trabajar y no podemos dejar a los niños solos ni encasquetárselos a alguien por cinco días-contestó Ino con cara de fastidio-Así que habíamos pensado que tal vez Temari y Shikamaru quisieran ir...

Temari y Shikamaru se miraron, ella puso cara de súplica y Shikamaru de resignación.

-Venga Shika, por favor…-Shikamaru gruño, odiaba cuando Temari ponía esa cara y odiaba ceder a ella siempre-Unas vacaciones nos vendrán muy bien…

-Sí, ¿pero y el trabajo?

-Naruto te dará cinco días libres si se los pides, venga, no tienes excusa.

-Está bien, _mendokusai…-_Temari abrazó a su marido que suspiró y cruzó una mirada con su padre, les esperaban unos días muy problemáticos…

-¡Bien!-exclamó Ino-Tenéis que salir esta noche…

---

Minato intentaba no perder la concentración mientras su prima atacaba una y otra vez, estaba agotado, le dolían todos los miembros y tenía la mente en otro sitio, pero eso no era excusa para dejar que una niña de seis años le ganase, además, ¿que iba a decir?

_¿Es que estaba distraído porque mi mejor amigo me besó anoche?_ No, era mejor no pensar en eso, y joder, ¿desde cuando el juken de Hitomi era tan fuerte?

Hikari observaba luchar a sus primos sin que nada cambiara en su expresión, como si no sintiera la aversión hacía su prima, la rabia hacía Minato y la profunda tristeza en su corazón…

Minato la miró un momento, estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas en la baranda mirándoles fijamente pero con cara de indiferencia, aun así notó las profundas ojeras que tenía y que su rostro estaba pálido y enfermizo, llevaba el pelo recogido con una cinta e iba vestida informalmente, nunca había visto a su prima con un aspecto tan triste, aun así, el sufrimiento la hacía verse aun más hermosa… Cruzaron sus miradas y Minato se sintió terriblemente mal, Hikari le sonrió tristemente y se giró justo en el momento que Hitomi le atacaba derrotándole…

Hinata levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a Tenten, la mujer sentada en una butaca enfrente de ella tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana y parecía muy nerviosa, cuando percibió la mirada de la Hyuga volvió su atención hacía la revista que descansaba en sus piernas.

-Tenten-susurró Hinata y se acercó a la mujer, se agachó frente a ella y posó sus manos en las piernas de su amiga-Tienes que relajarte, nada saldrá bien si estas nerviosa…

-Hinata, ¿de verdad tu crees que saldrá bien?-preguntó la morena mirándola a los ojos-¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que esto salga bien?

-Creo que lo mereces Tenten, mereces que salga bien, tú y Neji lo merecéis.

-Yo también lo creo así Hina, pero no se si podré superar otra ilusión rota, no se si me repondré esta vez…

Hinata miró los ojos color chocolate tan tristes de su amiga y maldijo por dentro al cruel destino que le negaba a esa mujer el bebé que tanto deseaba.

-Podrás Tenten, eres una mujer fuerte y luchadora. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por tu hijo, luchar porque crezca sano en un vientre…-Tenten solo pudo abrazar a la mujer que había sido su mayor apoyo en la vida, después de Neji, Hinata la acarició el pelo y la besó en una mejilla-Y ahora sonríe por favor, tu sonrisa es la luz de esta casa Tenten…

-Gra-Gracias Hina-dijo Tenten secándose las lágrimas y sonrió levemente-Ah, por favor, no quiero que Neji se entere aun, no merece otra desilusión…

Hinata iba a replicar, pero en ese momento la puerta que daba al patio se abrió, Hikari miró extrañada la escena que tenía delante.

-¿Ya te levantaste Hikari?-preguntó Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo sonriendo con normalidad-Te hemos guardado comida, esta en la cocina…

-No, en realidad no tengo hambre-contestó Hikari mirando el semblante preocupado de su madre-Gracias, tía… Me voy a ir a dar una vuelta. ¿Estas bien mamá?

-Si, Hika, no te preocupes-contestó Tenten y sonrió de una manera nada creíble-¿Estas tu mejor cariño?

-Si… Algo más, tranquila, creo… Me voy-Hikari salió de la habitación incapaz de mentir más a su madre y muy preocupada por su actitud, se cruzó con su prima en la puerta de salida, Himeko iba algo despeinada, muy sonrojada y parecía incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que la iluminaba el rostro, su estado de ánimo no pegaba nada con el ambiente que respiraba en la casa…

-Buenas tardes hija, ¿se puede saber donde has comido?-preguntó Hinata con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Buenas mami, eeeh, con Makoto e Itachi-mintió Himeko, en realidad no había comido, bueno en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía a que sabía la comida, se le había borrado todo sabor que no fuera el de Itachi... Ese pensamiento la hizo enrojecer tanto que pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo esta Makoto?

-¿Eh? Bi-Bien…

-¿Te encuentras bien Himeko? Estas rojísima…-Hinata miró preocupada a su hija y Tenten bufó por detrás:

-Mira quien fue a hablar…

-Estoy bien mamá, ¡me voy a mi habitación!-Antes de que su made pudiera decir nada más la chica huyó de allí…

-¿Qué le pasara a esta?-preguntó Hinata-¿Y a la tuya?

Tenten encogió los hombros:

-Adolescentes…-Y las dos mujeres suspiraron…

---

-No me puedo creer que nos abandonéis así como así-dijo Karura cruzada de brazos en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y Temari que revoloteaba por el cuarto seleccionando ropa y metiéndola en una maleta, la ignoró completamente-No pienso cocinar para el enano…

-Shikaku es mucho más responsable que tú con las cosas de la casa, así que más bien cocinara él para ti…-contestó la mujer con paciencia mientras reorganizaba las cosas para que cupiera todo- Lo único que pido es que cuando vuelva no os encuentre desnutridos y que la casa no esté llena de mierda, ¿es mucho pedir?

-Bueeeno, supongo que no…-se resignó Karura.

-Gracias cariño-dijo Temari y cerró la maleta que había hecho en un tiempo record con una sonrisa-¡Shikamaru nos vamos, mueve el culo!-le dijo a su marido que estaba tumbado en la cama, como no se movió, tiró de la colcha y Shikamaru cayó al suelo, Karura y Temari rieron a carcajadas mientras el hombre gruñía en el suelo, se levantaba cuando Shikaku llegó a la habitación.

-Ha llegado una carta-contó el pequeño de la familia enseñando un sobre-Esta a nombre de todos y es de la arena.

-¿Meiko?-preguntó Karura extrañada, ella esperaba una carta de salvación, no una carta dirigida a toda su familia.

-No-dijo Shikaku examinando la caligrafía de la carta- Es del tío:

_Querida familia, espero que estéis todos bien, nosotros estamos genial, o casi… Ha surgido cierto problema, Meiko ira a trabajar a Konoha un par de meses junto a Naruto-sama, por favor cuidar de ella y acogerla en vuestra casa, aunque sea en contra de su voluntad, Mariko insiste en ello._

_Saludos de todos_

_Sabaku No Gaara _

-¡Si! ¡Meiko viene, Meiko viene!-Karura y Temari saltaron emocionadas pero Shikamaru sabía que su entusiasmo no duraría mucho, cuando esas tres mujeres con personalidades tan distintas y fuertes se juntaban bajo el mismo techo podía pasar de todo.

-Se masca la tragedia…

-No creo papá, por lo de "aunque sea en contra de su voluntad" supongo que a Meiko no le hace mucha gracia vivir con nosotros y ser controlada por su tía… Eh, hay una posdata con otra letra:

_P.D. Karura, Shikaku estáis de atar, ya hablaremos en persona, por favor no destrocéis vuestras vidas hasta entonces… _

_Os quiere Meiko, por cierto, no pienso dormir con Karura, ¡ronca!_

-¡¿Qué yo ronco?! Será puta… ¿A que no es cierto?-Los otros tres se hicieron los locos.

-Nos tenemos que ir ya niños-dijo Temari, Shikamaru se cargó con las maletas y después de muchos besos y advertencias se fueron.

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos-comentó Shikaku emocionado-Si quieres traerte a un chico no me importa…

-¡Cállate la boca!-le contestó su hermana si se fue a encerrarse en su habitación, pasó allí dos horas dando vueltas y refunfuñando, sabía que en cuanto se relajara volverían los recuerdos de ayer y con ellos las dudas y el desasosiego. Cansada de estar encerrada decidió ir a molestar a su hermano…

-¿Ya estas fumando otra vez?-Shikaku sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación dio otra calada al cigarro y sacó la lengua a su hermana. Karura gruñó y el chico volvió a la contemplación del jardín sobre el que caía una fina llovizna, se sentía tan perdido… Expulsó el humo al mismo tiempo que percibía al chico apoyado en un árbol del jardín, le saludó con la mano y Asuma contestó el saludo-Eh, hermanita, tienes visita.

Karura que ya se iba a su habitación volvió sobre sus pasos y se asomó a la ventana, Asuma la sonrió y la indicó que bajara, Karura suspiró en sus adentros mientras asentía.

-Ni una palabra de esto a papá y mamá-dijo Karura mientras salía de la habitación.

-Por supuesto.

-Y no cotillees-añadió la rubia mirando severamente a su hermano.

-Eso va a ser más difícil…

Karura cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y cruzar el jardín exterior, Asuma la saludó con un beso en los labios, un simple roce que hizo estremecer a la chica hasta el alma.

-¿No habíamos quedado en tu casa?-preguntó Karura con voz débil, se sentía terriblemente culpable, como si hubiera sido infiel a ese hombre.

-Bueno, algo me dice que no pensabas ir, ¿me equivoco?-La chica se mordió el labio inferior y le miró a los ojos:

-Es que, veras…

-He hablado con Kosuke-le interrumpió Asuma, Karura bajo la vista al suelo y giró la cara.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Que piensa pelear por ti, y que cree que tú también sientes algo por él…

-Yo…-Karura volvió a subir la vista, Asuma la miraba paciente, no parecía molesto ni decepcionado, solo interesado-Tengo muchas dudas…

-Lo se-contestó el chico sonriendo, llevó una mano al rostro de ella y Karura se apretó contra ella con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la calidez que emanaba aquel hombre-Por eso supuse que no vendrías, necesitas tiempo para pensar, yo te quiero dar ese tiempo, no quiero que lo nuestro se limite a una noche de pasión…

Karura sintió que su corazón se estremecía al oír esas palabras, ella tampoco quería una sola noche sin más, pero sentía demasiado dolor al pensar en no volver a estar con Kosuke…

-No creo que Kosuke me de tiempo, él es demasiado impulsivo…-Karura pensó en lo que había pasado ayer en el callejón y volvió a sentirse culpable.

-Conozco a Kosuke. He dicho que te voy a dar tiempo, no que me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras él te conquista…-Asuma llevó su mano por el rostro de la chica recorriendo con su dedo los contornos de su rostro, bajó por su nariz y delineó sus labios lentamente, labios que poseyó después con los suyos saboreando la pasividad de Karura, investigando por los recovecos de su boca haciendo que ella se viera obligada a responder, cuando lo hizo él termino el beso con delicadeza, dejándola confundida y con ganas de más, sonrió y la dio otro beso corto como despedida.

Karura se quedó allí intentando volver a respirar, sin duda Asuma era un hombre muy inteligente, y sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas…

Salió del jardín, tenía que hablar con alguien, y solo se le ocurría una persona…

---

Sakumo pasó otra página del desgastado libro mientras bostezaba, tenía tan releídas las novelas de Jiraiya que ya le aburrían. Dejó el libro a un lado y se dispuso a dormir en aquel sofá…

Cualquier mujer moría al verle allí tumbado con el rebelde pelo gris tapándole los ojos con naturalidad, la boca semiabierta, carita de ángel recién caído del cielo y esa ropa que se pegaba tanto a su cuerpo… Karura estaba demasiado acostumbrada para morir, pero aun así trago saliva antes de despertarle.

-Ne, Sakumo despierta-dijo zarandeándole, había entrado sin más, los ninja de élite no acostumbran a cerrar sus casas con llave, cualquiera que entrara a hacer daño o era un loco o era lo suficientemente poderoso para que una puerta no le detuviese…

-¿Qué? Ka-Karura… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico mientras se desperezaba.

-Nada he venido a follarme a tu padre, pero como no esta…-bromeó Karura, Sakumo no rió todavía estaba demasiado sobresaltado por haber encontrado a la protagonista de sus sueños al despertar-¿Pues que voy a hacer aquí? He venido a hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-Karura se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del chico con gesto derrotado. Sakumo se frotó un ojo mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo y ponía el modo amigo comprensivo.

-Cuenta-la dijo mientras apuraba los restos de una lata de refresco que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Pues, veras…-Karura procedió a contarle lo sucedido en los últimos días sin muchos detalles pero intentando poner en orden sus ideas, y lo más difícil, sus sentimientos. Sakumo la escuchaba sin mirarla intentando que aquello no le afectara, estaba acostumbrado a oír las historias de Kosuke sobre Karura y tragarse los celos, pero oír aquello de la boca de la chica era bastante más doloroso. Cuando Karura terminó su relato miró a su amigo, le gustaba hablar con él, te escuchaba sin interrumpir y luego te daba su opinión sinceramente, pero aquella vez Sakumo no parecía muy dispuesto a dar su opinión-Ne, Sakumo… ¿Soy una zorra verdad?... Lo siento…

-Eh, Karura, no digas eso, no eres una zorra, no lo eres…-Sakumo la miró y sonrió, Karura le devolvió la sonrisa-Un poco guarrilla si eres, eso no se puede negar…-Karura abrió la boca y le dio un golpe al chico en el brazo-¡Ay! Pero si tú has dicho que eres una zorra…Joder, ¿de verdad te follaste a Kosuke en un callejón? Si que eres guarra si…-Karura puso cara de enfado pero no pudo contener la risa, Sakumo era capaz de hacer reír a los demás con tan poco…

-¡Soy una guarra!-reconoció la chica riendo, y Sakumo rió con ella.

-Ven a mis brazos guarrilla-dijo el chico y Karura se refugió entre los brazos de su amigo, se tumbaron en el sofá abrazados, Karura suspiró.

-¿Qué hago Sakumo?-preguntó con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de él.

-Lo que tu corazón te dicte-contestó Sakumo, _consejos vendo y para mi no tengo_-pensó, porque lo de su corazón le dictaba en ese momento era besar a la mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos y dejar de ser solo su amigo, pero no era tan valiente, ni tan inconsciente, y seguía ahí regalándole sus sonrisas y sus palabras, haciéndose más daño cada día y sin saber al final quien era él…

-¿Y quién entiende mi corazón?

-Nadie entiende su corazón, ni el de los demás, pero cuando llegue el momento sabrás a quien elegir…

-Eso espero…-dijo Karura con voz débil mientras sentía que el sueño se iba apoderando de su cuerpo-Me duermo…

-Pues duerme, Karura…-Sakumo la estrechó más contra sí pensando en lo parecida que era su actitud a la de un drogadicto con su adicción, estar cerca de Karura le hacía daño pero sin ella su vida no tenía sentido, era la única persona que le hacía sonreír de verdad, todo sería tan fácil si ella le correspondiera…-¿Por qué ellos y no yo, Karura? ¿Por qué?-preguntó el chico pensando que ella dormía, y ella pudo escuchar sus palabras, pero como pasa cuando te hablan y estas medio dormido, no las entendió del todo, y no pudo recordarlas al despertar, pero si lo hubiera echo su respuesta hubiera sido esta:

_Porque te quiero Sakumo, te quiero demasiado para poder ser tu amante o tu novia, y porque se que ahí fuera hay alguien que te merece más que yo, y te hará feliz de verdad…_


	7. Capítulo 7

**¿Valdría de algo que pusiera excusas o pidiera perdón?... Solo puedo decir que no sufráis, que este fic lo voy a terminar, y voy a luchar porque quede perfecto… Aunque eso signifique tardar 60 días en actualizar…**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Rose ^^ Por todo su amor y comprensión. Por ayudarme, y por ser dura cuando hay que serlo.**

**Os prometería actualizar más seguido, porque esa es mi intención, pero creo que he perdido mucha credibilidad en estos asuntos xD**

**Disfrutar del capi!**

**

* * *

**

Los amaneceres en Konoha eran realmente hermosos. Aquella mañana en particular el firmamento estaba de un tono azul pálido y las nubes brillaban con reflejos rosas. Sin duda eso indicaba que más tarde llovería, pero aun así era hermoso…

_Hermoso._ Minato suspiró y cerró los ojos. Nunca entendió la paz que le aportaba mirar las nubes a Shikaku, y ahora no entendía el desasosiego que le producía a él.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos mirando al cielo azul no pudo evitar recordar los ojos azules de Shikaku ni retener el estremecimiento de su corazón al recordarle. El aire olía a hierba, todos los Nara desprendían un suave aroma a hierba, sobre todo él…

Él, siempre creyó saberlo todo sobre su amigo, sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba, sabía que cuando aparecía una arruga en su ceño era mejor no hablarle, que le gustaba el silencio porque le ayudaba a pensar, que odiaba no entender las cosas y amaba a su familia por encima de todo… Ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas que no sabía y de las que no se había dado cuenta. No se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa porque nunca antes se había parado a pensarlo. Nunca antes se había planteado como sería perderse en sus ojos azules ni como se sentirían sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Nunca supo lo frescos y dulces que resultaban sus labios hasta que él le beso, y jamás habría pensado que le amara…

Esto también demostraba lo poco que se conocía a si mismo, porque jamás creyó sentir algo tan profundo y confuso por otra persona, o mejor dicho lo había sentido siempre y no había podido descifrarlo…

Ahora que sabía más a menos lo que sentía no sabía como enfrentarlo ni que se suponía que debía hacer. Se incorporó sobre el pasto en el que había estado tumbado y tomó la decisión de que haría algo, lo que fuera, menos quedarse allí tumbado mirando el cielo. Se levantó y se dirigió a casa de los Nara…

---

La chica se removió en sueños varias veces antes de abrir los ojos levemente. El sol la cegó y volvió a cerrarlos acurrucándose contra el pecho de su amigo….

Se incorporó de golpe, se había quedado totalmente dormida. Agradeció al cielo por que sus padres no estuvieran en casa.

Miró a Sakumo que dormía como un bebé y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse del sofá para salir de la casa intentando no despertarle. Se puso los zapatos en silencio y volvió a mirar a su amigo sin saber que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que le vería así de pacífico…

Salió del destartalado edificio sin percibir la presencia que le vigilaba desde las sombras, mala costumbre la de los ninja que bajan la guardia en lugares seguros…

---

_Le tenía acorralado contra el árbol. Sus ojos claros tan inocentes y puros ahora le miraron con profundo deseo antes de ir bajando por su torso dando besos lascivos por toda su piel. Shikaku era totalmente consciente de que estaba soñando, pero era tan placentero… Incluso en sueños._

_Dejó que el Minato de sus sueños siguiera con su tarea mientras su subconsciente le regalaba las sensaciones de falso placer que la legua del supuesto Minato le provocaban en la entrepierna…_

_Tiró de él hasta situarle de nuevo junto a su boca y le besó con lujuria. Ahora que sabía como se sentían los labios del Minato verdadero aquello era aun más satisfactorio. _

_Recorrió con su lengua todos los recovecos de la boca de él y cerró los ojos…_

Minato llegó hasta la ventana del segundo piso de un solo salto. No era la primera vez que se colaba en la habitación de su mejor amigo pero no recordaba que en ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores su corazón latiera a esa velocidad. El miedo a la reprimenda de Temari-san no tenía nada que ver con el repiqueteo acelerado de ahora. La ventana estaba abierta y su pulso se aceleró el doble al verle.

Shikaku dormía con el cabello negro suelto desparramado por la almohada vestido con un fino pijama oscuro. La manta solo le cubría por debajo de la cadera y parecía bastante agitado.

De otro salto Minato aterrizó suavemente sobre la alfombra y no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y transpiraba copiosamente.

Siguió el surco de una gota de sudor a través del cuello blanco de Shikaku hasta que se perdió por dentro de su camiseta. Tragó saliva. En ese momento el moreno gimió y giró el rostro bruscamente quedando cara a cara con Minato, el chico se acercó aun más atraído como un imán. Se fijó en sus labios entreabiertos en el mismo instante que estos pronunciaron su nombre. Recorrió la mínima distancia que los separaba para atender el reclamo inconsciente de Shikaku juntando sus labios con los que acababan de llamarle.

_Abrió los ojos. De repente el sueño cambió. _Se encontraban en su habitación, Minato se inclinaba sobre él que estaba tumbado en la cama. Sus labios rozaban los suyos y sus cabellos rubios le hacían cosquillas en la frente. Su olor le embriagaba y podía sentir su pulso acelerado. Abrió la boca simplemente para capturar más de aquel aliento cálido que su amigo emanaba y Minato se acercó más a él profundizando el beso. Cuando él respondió con ansia caníbal le pareció que el rubio se resistía intentando separarse de él. No se lo permitió, le agarró de la nuca y le atrajo hacia él obligándole a subir al lecho. No sabía si los del resto de personas eran iguales, pero a él sus sueños le parecían tan reales que esperaba no despertar nunca. Podía sentir el olor de Minato, su respiración agitada en el rostro, la humedad de sus besos…

Le desesperó su pasividad ahora, mordió sus labios obligándole a reaccionar y giró para quedar encima de él.

-Shikaku-gimió él lamiéndose la sangre del labio y le miró con ojos asustados.

-Lo siento Minato-susurró Shikaku con voz profunda y saboreó la sangre de sus labios. Se acomodó encima del rubio y mordió su cuello para subir después hasta su oreja dejando un rastro húmedo-En mi sueño yo mando.

Minato jadeó, no entendía lo que pasaba ni que quería decir Shikaku con lo del sueño pero era muy difícil pensar cuando tu supuesto amigo te come la oreja. Gimió cuando él metió las manos por dentro de su camiseta y volvió a apresar sus labios.

Ahora si que estaba bien, Minato correspondía sus besos, no de la forma apasionada de sus anteriores sueños pero si de una forma más realista. Tanto que casi se le olvidó que estaba soñando cuando notó la calida mano del hijo de Hokage introducirse por debajo de su camiseta acariciándole castamente la espalda.

Pero aquello era un sueño y sabía que al despertar solo le quedaría la desilusión de los sueños imposibles. Este pensamiento le hizo actuar de forma mucho más violenta de cómo actuaría con el Minato real.

Le tomó de ambas muñecas y separó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo inmovilizándole. Lamió su cuello con ansias mordiendo y succionando, queriendo dejar marcas sobre la piel imaginaria. Se frotaba contra su cuerpo queriendo que él notara su excitación y sonrió cuando pudo notar la de él.

Le soltó las muñecas para subirle la camiseta pero Minato no se movió. Acarició el vientre moreno delineando sus abdominales y luego se dedicó a recorrerlos con la lengua. El rubio repetía su nombre una y otra vez, Shikaku no sabía si le suplicaba que parase o que continuara, ni el propio Minato lo sabía.

Miró hacia arriba y los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron, ¿era amor lo que Shikaku podía percibir en la mirada del otro? Su alma se estremeció, pero era un sueño, un maldito sueño…

Prosiguió con los besos y caricias en la penumbra ahora con más desesperación que antes mientras decía la palabra sueño una y otra vez.

-Esto no es un sueño Shika-pudo decir Minato abrumado por la excitación.

-¡Calla!-exclamó Shikaku-¡Cállate, no me mientas!- Minato no entendía porque decía aquello Shikaku así que le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó con calma. Un beso sincero que no podía ser soñado. Minato no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, solo sabía que aquello era real y que de verdad sentía aquello, fuera lo que fuese…

Cuando terminaron el beso Shikaku miró a Minato. Si aquello era un sueño era demasiado cruel. Podía aguantar soñar con Minato deseándole, pero si aquella mirada no era de verdad moriría de pena al despertar.

Minato hizo un sonido de advertencia al verla que quedó ahogado por el beso de Shikaku, lleno de desesperación. El rubio no respondió al beso esta vez e intentó apartarlo de si.

-Tu hermana-exclamó Minato en cuanto el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Shikaku le miró sin comprender y el otro levantó la mano temblorosa para señalar hacia la puerta. El moreno giró la cara en aquella dirección y cuando vio a Karura paralizada en la entrada la verdad le golpeó como un mazo. Aquello no era un sueño, aquello era real. Miró a su hermana y después volvió a mirar a Minato. Estaba encima de él, le había besado, le había tocado, y lo más importante, él había correspondido… Se quitó de encima de su amigo con tanta velocidad que cayó al suelo, y allí se quedó.

Minato miraba a Karura, Karura miraba a Minato, los dos con cara de pánico. Él siendo consciente de lo que acaba de hacer, ella totalmente ida. Lo último que le faltaba era aquello. Aquello la sobrepasaba…

Minato giró el rostro y clavó sus ojos azules en Shikaku. El Nara le devolvió la mirada totalmente anonadado.

-No es un sueño…

-Te lo dije-murmuró el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, Shikaku le devolvió la sonrisa hipnóticamente y en ese momento Karura se dio cuenta del alcance de la situación.

-¡Estáis enamorados! ¡Sois gays!-Karura parecía una verdadera psicótica, señalando con el brazo tembloroso.

Aquella afirmación cayó como una losa sobre el rubio. La palabra gay resonaba en su mente junto a otros sinónimos menos agradables aun. ¿Lo era? ¿Besar a Shikaku, desearle, le convertía en homosexual?

Shikaku miraba a su hermana que después de hacer algunos aspavientos se le quedó mirando y como una autómata se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de su hermano.

El moreno giró la cabeza para mirar a Minato que parecía hablar consigo mismo sentado en la cama:

-Debería irme…-susurró entonces y miró de refilón a Shikaku.

-Si…-contestó él-…Luego hablamos…

El rubio asintió y salió por donde había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sobrevino un tenso silencio en la habitación del pequeño de los Nara.

El cerebro de Shikaku luchaba por procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando llegaba al hecho de que Minato había correspondido sus besos, sus neuronas se desconectaban, y solo eran capaces de evocar esos besos. Además sentía la mirada de su hermana sobre él como una gran losa sobre su espalda. El peso de los prejuicios una vez más…

-¿Qué?-le preguntó bruscamente levantándose del suelo. Karura pestañeo.

-¿Eso no debería decirlo yo?

Shikaku se dejó caer sentándose en el borde del colchón, se rascó la cabeza pensando en que decir:

-Es mi vida Karura, no tienes porque juzgarla…

-¡No te estoy juzgando!-gritó entonces la chica y Shikaku se asustó ante el cambio de tono de su hermana-Solo me estaba preguntando que he hecho para ser tan mala hermana que mi hermano considere que le rechazaría por ser quien es…-Karura bajó el tono hasta casi susurrar y en su semblante Shikaku pudo ver que su hermana no estaba nada bien.

-No eres mala hermana, yo…

-¡No conozco a mi hermano!-le interrumpió ella. Karura dejo caer la cabeza y el flequillo le tapó los ojos, Shikaku se planteó si su hermana estaba llorando pero descartó la idea ya que en toda su vida no la había visto llorar. No sabía que debía decir ni si había algo que decir…

-Karura, ¿estás bien?-preguntó después de un tiempo. La chica le miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para retener las lágrimas.

-La persona de la que hablamos, tu amor imposible, era él, ¿verdad?

Shikaku asintió mientras Karura se levantaba.

-Bueno te dije que no era imposible, ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre pero bastante forzada.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar… Ya hablaremos tú y yo largo y tendido-añadió dándole la espalda y salió del cuarto.

Shikaku suspiró y se tumbó en la cama agotado por tantas emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo…

Karura caminó el trozo de pasillo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la madera. Se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y rompió a llorar sin saber porqué, pero sintiéndose muy aliviada…

---

Despertó pero no se movió del lugar, se quedó tumbado en el sofá observando las motas de polvo que se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza descubiertas por los rayos de sol.

Debía limpiar la casa, un día de estos…

Karura se había ido hacía nada porque todavía sentía su olor y la calidez de su cuerpo en el sofá. Le dieron ganas de chillar y salir corriendo detrás de ella, gritarle la verdad, plantarle un beso y quedar en paz con su alma, pero no, él era un maldito cobarde y tenía que ser tan malditamente lógico. Él no era impulsivo como Kosuke, ni tan seguro de sí mismo como Asuma. No era un rompecorazones como su padre… Se había enamorado de Karura y no lo había enfrentado hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde. Ahora solo le quedaba olvidarla, pero, ¿cómo olvidar a tu mejor amiga y compañera de equipo? La vida era una autentica mierda…

Fue justo en ese momento cuando notó su chakra, segundos después alguien aporreó la puerta. Sakumo se levantó del sofá a regañadientes y giró el picaporte. Solo le dio tiempo a ver un puño antes de que este le rompiera la nariz de un solo golpe. Entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara intentando aguantar el dolor, Kosuke atacó de nuevo pero el Hatake detuvo su brazo con la mano izquierda y le dio una patada en un costado. Kosuke emitió un jadeo de dolor e intentó zafarse del agarre de Sakumo que ahora le inmovilizaba el brazo contra la espalda. Se lo giró hasta casi rompérselo y le empujó hacia dentro de la casa tirándole al suelo. Kosuke se quedó allí retorciéndose por el dolor de su hombro dislocado pero con su furia intacta, romperle la nariz no le había calmado en absoluto. Tardó en levantarse el tiempo suficiente para darle tiempo a Sakumo de coger un trapo con el que intentó detener la hemorragia de su nariz. Estaba desconcertado y muy enfadado, eso era lo que le faltaba para explotar. Cogió a Kosuke que se tambaleaba en el recibidor del cuello de la camisa con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba su nariz y cerraba la puerta con el pie, después empotró al moreno contra ella haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿A que cojones viene pegarme así?-preguntó Sakumo teniendo la certeza casi absoluta de cual seria la respuesta del moreno.

-¿Y a que viene follarse a Karura, eh?-dijo Kosuke con voz entrecortada mientras sujetaba su brazo que se doblaba de una forma poco natural. Sakumo apretó el puño con el que sujetaba a Umino y este cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe, al final le soltó goleándole de nuevo contra la puerta y se alejo de él.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo con Karura?-Kosuke que se había dejado caer hasta sentarse en el suelo gruñó demasiado adolorido para contestar-Eres tan imbécil que en vez de demostrarle a Karura que la amas te dedicas a seguirla y me pegas a mi por tus putos celos enfermizos. No te mereces a Karura, no te la mereces y lo sabes…

Kosuke se llevó la mano de su brazo sano hasta la cabeza y hundió los dedos en su cuero cabelludo hasta hacerse daño. Sakumo tenía razón, era imbécil e incapaz de controlar su furia, pero se sentía tan impotente y desesperado que le era imposible pensar…

-Yo soy un imbécil-susurró quedamente- Pero tú, ¿tú que eres?-El chico se levantó con esfuerzo apoyándose en la pared para ponerse de pie-¿Quieres saber lo que eres Sakumo Hatake?

-Cállate Kosuke, me estoy controlando mucho para no partirte la cara, no juegues con mi paciencia.

-¿Tú? Tú no tienes huevos para pegarme-dijo Kosuke-Tú eres un cobarde, un cobarde que no le llega ni a suela de los zapatos a su padre. Sakumo, eso es lo que eres.

Una parte de Kosuke sabía que estaba pagando su frustración con su amigo y se estaba comportando irracionalmente ya que Sakumo era más fuerte que él sin la compañía de Kuromaru y podría destrozarle. Pero se sentía bien al descargar algo de su ira con las palabras hirientes que pronunciaba.

-Tienes razón en eso de que yo me merezco a Karura menos que tú, pero yo luchó por ella y no me quedo sentado lamentándome de mi poca valentía, así que según mi punto de vista yo merezco a Karura, tú no. Tú solo mereces tu amargura…

-¡Cállate!-gritó Sakumo interrumpiéndole. Apretó tanto los puños que creyó que se haría polvo huesos los dedos, tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha y los cabellos grises tapándole el rostro-Si yo no he actuado respecto a Karura es porque no he querido y ya es tarde para que me lamente. No es mi culpa si ella ahora prefiere a Asuma. Esto no tiene nada que ver con quien la merezca, si no con quien ella prefiera.

-Puedes seguir convenciéndote a ti mismo con tus hermosas palabras, pero en el fondo sabes que si no tienes oportunidad con ella es porque eres cobarde, tan cobarde…-

Kosuke se acercaba al otro poco a poco con la cabeza alta aunque su situación era pésima, diciendo cada palabra y arrepintiéndose al segundo. Sakumo era su amigo y si seguía hablando lo perdería, pero estaba demasiado furioso para controlarse.

Algo en el interior de Sakumo se encendió, toda la rabia y desesperación contenidas afloraron en él en ese momento y no pudo más que pagarlo con el detonante de su rabia, su amigo Kosuke. Arremetió a puñetazo limpio contra el que no podía defenderse y se sintió satisfecho cuando el impacto contra su rostro le hizo daño en los nudillos. Era aliviante, un alivio ínfimo comparado con toda su rabia. Rabia contra el mundo y contra él mismo que pagaba con Kosuke, aunque por otra parte era él el que había empezado todo aquello…

Cuando el puño de Sakumo impactó en su rostro se sintió adolorido y aliviado, parecía que el dolor físico aliviaba el mental, y que la violencia le daba un motivo para descargar su rabia. Se abalanzó contra Sakumo olvidando su dolor, que por algo era un ninja, y consiguió desequilibrarle cayendo los dos al suelo. Y así, golpeándose por una mujer y para descargar sus corazones de la rabia y el dolor, los encontró su sensei. Era un situación muy patética para dos ninja de élite. Además para Rock Lee, que consideraba el compañerismo y la amistad lo más importante en la vida, era algo muy triste. Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de sus inseparables mallas verdes y procedió a separarles. Fue algo fácil ya que Kosuke estaba destrozado y le bastó una mirada a Sakumo para que el muchacho parara. Tenía agarrado al hijo del mayor enemigo de Gai-sensei, por la manga de la camisa y le observaba intentando comprender en la mirada de aquel joven cuales eran los motivos de aquella disputa. Vio dolor y cansancio, mucho cansancio. A su lado, Kosuke Umino gruñía desesperado, como si de un can herido se tratase. En él sintió rabia, mucha rabia, desesperación… Supuso que aquella era una pelea por una mujer, y no quería saber el nombre. No, porque presentía quien era, y sabía que aquello era malo.

-Sabéis que la ley de Honohagaruke no Sato prohíbe las agresiones, justificadas o no, entre ninjas de la misma aldea, a no ser, que uno de ellos sea un traidor demostrado, y creo que ese no es el caso…

Los muchachos miraron al suelo, y ninguno de ellos hizo amago de contestar… Lee suspiró, y les miró apenado:

-No se que he hecho mal con vosotros, pero juro que lo enmendare, Rock Lee nunca deja un error sin solucionar-Kosuke cerró los ojos exhausto, tenía un labio partido y era de admirar que se mantuviera de pie sin gritar de dolor, ya que su brazo colgaba totalmente desprendido del hombro. Sakumo tenía mucho mejor aspecto físico, pero su cabeza gacha y los hombros derrotados denotaban que su moral estaba por los suelos. Al menos parecían arrepentidos, se animo, Lee…

-Iremos al hospital, y después el Hokage decidirá sobre ustedes…

-¡Pero…!-comenzó Sakumo, pero la mirada severa de su sensei le hizo callar.

-No me pidas que no lo denuncie Sakumo-dijo Lee masajeando sus dedos vendados-No me hagas pensar en lo que hubiera pasado ni no llego a parecer en ese momento… ¡Andando!-exclamó agarrando a Kosuke que parecía a punto de desmayarse, Sakumo le siguió arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose terriblemente ridículo…

---

Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió el cuerpo del hombre al cruzar el jardín de los Nara. La casa parecía apagada y triste, el cielo de un gris plomizo no ayudaba en absoluto. Se echaban de menos lo gritos de Temari o las quejas de Shikamaru…

Llamó al timbre y solo recibió silencio por respuesta.

-Es Lee-sensei-dijo Shikaku mirando por la mirilla. Karura asintió mientras bajaba los últimos escalones. Su hermano la miró pero no añadió nada más.

-Sensei-susurró la chica abriendo la puerta. Lee la miró con una leve sonrisa, la muchacha parecía cansada, tenía los ojos rojos y ojerosos, como si no hubiera dormido bien o hubiera estado llorando. Su pelo estaba suelto y despeinado y vestía una camisa ancha y pantalones gastados. Aun así le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Karura-hime-dijo el hombre y extendió un brazo para estrechar a su alumna.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Gai-sama?

La muchacha esperaba que su estrambótico maestro empezara a saltar mientras lo relataba todo con pasión, pero Lee solo dijo "bien" con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Pasa algo sensei?-preguntó de nuevo invitándole a pasar.

El hombre pasó a casa juntando sus pobladas cejas en un gesto de preocupación.

-Hay cierta problemática con tus compañeros de equipo-dijo Lee estudiando las reacción del rostro de la chica.

-¿Les ha pasado algo?-preguntó Karura con voz aguda.

-No, bueno si, pero están bien, no te preocupes por eso… En realidad no están tan bien…

-¡Sensei! ¡Me está poniendo histérica! ¿Puede hacerme el favor de decir que ha sucedido?

El hombre la miró con algo de lástima y dijo:

-Tenemos que ir al despacho del Hokage, vístete y te contaré por el camino…

---

Naruto Uzumaki estaba de espaldas a la puerta con las manos a la espalda y contemplaba la aldea de la que era líder abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. A un lado del escritorio Iruka Umino le miraba con reproche… En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Sakura Uchiha arrojó, literalmente, a Kosuke dentro del despacho. Iruka dejó de mirarle, y Sakumo prefirió seguir contemplando el techo del despacho del Hokage.

-Aquí tienes a tu cachorro-dijo Sakura malhumorada mientras Kosuke se tocaba el brazo escayolado con un quejido de dolor. Su padre le miró con una mirada que daba aun más miedo que todas las golpizas que su madre, Hana, le hubiera dado en su vida…

-Tiene el hombro totalmente dislocado… Creo que no me he esmerado suficiente y tardará en sanar…-La mujer de cabellos rosas miró a los dos muchachos con rabia

-Debería romperos algo más para que aprendierais-dijo crujiéndose los dedos.

-¡Sakura! Ya es suficiente…-dijo Naruto girándose-Vete a descansar.

Sakura asintió de mala gana y salió del despacho mientras el sexto se sentaba en su sillón. Agarró la pluma y después de mojarla en tinta comenzó a garabatear sobre un pergamino.

-¿Sabéis cuanto tiempo llevó sin poder dormir junto a mi esposa? ¿Sin jugar con mis hijos?-preguntó Naruto-¿Creéis que tengo tiempo para perder por una pelea estúpida?

Nadie en la sala contestó. Sakumo seguía mirando al techo y Kosuke miraba a su padre.

-No, a vosotros os da igual todo esto… Porque lo sabéis igual que conocéis que las leyes de la aldea prohíben las peleas serias entre ninjas. Conocéis la razón de esta ley, porque un ninja no debe dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y porque un ninja es perfectamente capaz de matar a otro si no sabe controlarse… No sería la primera disputa entre amigos que acaba en desgracia…-el hombre suspiró y prosiguió después de un breve silencio.

-Así me lo enseño tu padre-dijo mirando a Kosuke- Y me lo demostró el tuyo, Sakumo… Lo que os hemos enseñado para proteger esta aldea nunca debe ser utilizado en contra de los que habitan en ella… Es una norma fundamental…

El silencio se hizo más denso y pesado en el despacho…

-No puedo llegar a comprender que motivo os ha podido llevar a cometer tal imprudencia…

En ese instante, interrumpiendo el discurso del Hokage, el motivo de la disputa entró por la puerta agitadamente. Karura se quedó en medio del despacho y miró alternativamente a sus dos compañeros de equipo que se giraron a mirarla nada más entrar.

Karura observó el lamentable aspecto de Kosuke, tenía un brazo escayolado colocado en un cabestrillo, la cara hinchada y un ojo amoratado. Sakumo tenía la nariz vendada, algunas magulladuras y hematomas…

Hasta que no les vio no puedo creerlo, ahora se daba cuenta de que era cierto… Se habían peleado… Los dos amigos inseparables. Todavía mantenía intactos los recuerdos de la infancia, Sakumo divertido y simpático siempre arrastrando del gruñón pero noble Kosuke. Juntos, siempre encontraban la forma de hacerle levantar el trasero del pasto y la obligaban a participar en sus travesuras y juegos… ¿Todo aquello se había perdido? ¿Qué les había pasado para acabar así? ¿Significaba crecer perder los verdaderos lazos de amistad?

Karura no pudo retener una lágrima indiscreta que corrió por su mejilla, mientras los hombres de aquel despacho la miraban en silencio. Naruto, Iruka y Lee, en el umbral de la puerta, se sentían apenados y fuera de lugar en la conversación sin palabras de los jóvenes, y Kosuke y Sakumo muy miserables, pero todavía furiosos.

Y Karura estaba perdida en un océano de sentimientos y se sentía a punto de explotar…Se sentía culpable por la pelea de sus amigos, era una sensación muy parecida a la que sintió al ver a Asuma después de lo que pasó en el callejón. Ella no lo había provocado directamente, pero era la culpable de aquel problema…

De repente, en un par de días todo lo que tenía establecido en su cabeza y su corazón se había desmoronado… Su hermano había resultado ser homosexual, algo que ella ni siquiera se había planteado y debió ver antes. Estaba desobedeciendo los deseos de su padre por un capricho que cada día se volvía más profundo. Y sus dos mejores amigos se habían golpeado por ella hasta el punto de poner en peligro su reputación como ninjas… La voz Iruka la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando ya llevaba un rato hablando:

-…por todos estos motivos nos vemos obligados a sancionaros a los dos con un mes de suspensión de sueldo y un expediente disciplinario que quedara para siempre reflejado en vuestra ficha ninja…-Los dos muchachos asintieron-…Y ya que Kosuke tendrá que estar de baja no haréis misiones durante diez días. Tiempo que espero que os sirva para reflexionar y arreglar cualquier problema que pueda haber entre vosotros…

-Perdone-dijo Sakumo en ese momento y se acercó un poco a donde estaba el Hokage-Me gustaría solicitar un cambio de equipo.

Todos los demás dejaron de respirar por un instante. Lee y Kosuke estaban anonadados, y Karura cerró los ojos con tristeza:

-Sakumo, no…

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Sí Naruto-sama-respondió Sakumo convincentemente-Creo que es lo mejor para todos…-añadió mirando a los componentes de su equipo.

-De todas formas deja que pasen esos diez días y lo hablaremos.

El muchacho asintió y salió del lugar, dirigió una última mirada a Karura, de disculpa y de despida al mismo tiempo, y puso una mano en el hombro de su sensei. El hombre le miró duramente pero compresivo con su actitud.

-Vamos Kosuke-dijo en ese momento Iruka y sujetó a su hijo de hombro sano para obligarle a andar.

-Karura…-susurró el moreno y ella solo le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Karura y Lee compartieron una mirada, confundidos, y Naruto emitió un largo suspiro:

-Estas cosas pasan a menudo…-dijo el Hokage levantándose de nuevo-Pero entiendo muy bien como os sentís-El rubio volvió a la contemplación de la tranquila villa-Es difícil aceptar que algo ha acabado y hay que mirar hacia delante…

-Tú no perdiste la fe, Naruto-kun… Nosotros tampoco lo haremos, ¿verdad Karura-chan?

_La joven miró al líder de su aldea y a su sensei, y quiso de verdad poder tener fe…_

* * *

**FELICES FIESTAS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO A TODOS!!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN POR LEER MIS FICS ^^**


End file.
